Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co
by ladyasile
Summary: Have a question for anyone in Inuyasha? Then come right in! Ask whatever you want!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just had this idea for the longest time…

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be writing a **Fan Fiction**? I think I'd be prolonging it!!

**

* * *

Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Ladyasile: Hello!! Welcome to my show!! Have you ever wanted to ask a question to the cast of Inuyasha? This is your chance! We've got them all here, and they're all eager to…

Inuyasha: The hell we are! You promised me Naraku would be here! I need to kick his…

Ladyasile: Well, I told you they were eager! -_sweat drops_-

Kagome: Don't make me say 'sit', Inu--

_Inuyasha falls face first to the floor._

Everyone: …

Ladyasile: I think he's okay. -_goes over and pokes Inuyasha with a stick_-

Sesshomaru: He's not dead? Pity. -_yawns_-

O.O

_Fan girls in the audience squeal and faint_

Jaken: Where's my cookie? You promised me a cookie!!! Damn you, where is it?! -_faints_-

The Cast: -_all complaining_-

Ladyasile: We've got people fainting, people complaining, and Miroku getting phone numbers…

_Inuyasha recovers and stares dumbly at everyone._

Sesshomaru: Give me the… -_gets whacked on the head by Naraku_-

Naraku: Gosh, don't you want to answer questions? It's fun! I do it all the time!

_Everyone moves away from Naraku._

Ladyasile: … Yeah, questions… Ahem. Inuyasha, a random fan girl wants to know how you keep your hair so pretty, so?

Inuyasha: Duh! I use Kagome's hair brush, shampoo, and conditioner to keep it so lovely. -_strokes hair_-

Ladyasile: Something tells me the show should end right now.

_Inuyasha and Kagome begin to fight and cause a scene._

Ladyasile: That's it, you guys! Hope you tune in next time! And remember to leave your awesome questions in your reviews!!! Anyone can ask whatever questions they have! Go for it!! See you around!!

_Inuyasha and Kagome begin to pull at each other's hair._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for being my beta!

Disclaimer: Located in the last chapter!

* * *

Ladyasile: Welcome back! Here we are again with the entire cast of Inuyasha! Last time we all had a bit of a fight scene… And then I got sick, but no one cares about that…

Inuyasha: Damn right! Let's answer the questions already, so we can all return to our homes in the wilderness!

Ladyasile: Sure… We all have homes in the wilderness. -_sweat drops_-  
Well, Chaseha-Wing asks: "Why is Kagome still alive? Inuyasha, you could do so much better! Look at all your yaoi fan fics, they're beautiful and you usually wind up happy. Just ditch Kagome and hang out with Koga. You two are a nice couple. And Jakosu always liked you! He's prettier than Kagome too!"

Kagome: What? Who wouldn't want me alive and well?

Naraku: Plenty of people, idiot! -_sticks out tongue_-

Inuyasha: Koga?! Are you joking?

Everyone: …

Ladyasile: There are plenty of yaoi stories out there… What do you say, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: … Can I still seme?

Ladyasile: We'll have to leave that to the audience to respond. So, what do you all say? Should Inuyasha be seme, or is he destined to be uke? You decide!

Sesshomaru: Like hell he should be seme! He's a half-demon!

Miroku: He's still a male…

Ladyasile: Next question! It's from KoRny666... I still miss your Naruto cast question thing!! Question: "Inuyasha, would you ever go out with Kagome? I mean, you two would make an awesome couple (not as awesome as Ichigo and Rukia from Bleach but let's not go there :P) Miroku, maybe if you stopped perving on Sango she might go out with you, I'm just saying and I'll probably get slapped by Sango for saying that...  
Naraku, just go die and, if Kikyou's there, you can go and die too 'cause you both annoy the living hell outta me!"

Kagome: Someone who doesn't hate me! Thanks so much!

Inuyasha: Shut up! This is my question! Mine! And… I will only go out with her if she stops saying that word!

Miroku: What word?

Inuyasha: The evil word!

Miroku: Not following, Inuyasha.

Kagome: He means "sit".

-_Inuyasha falls face flat to the floor_-

Naraku: Stupid!

Sango: Finally someone gets it! I would go out with him, if it wasn't for his pervy ways.

Miroku: I have a chance! Thanks for that! -_Hand slowly creeps toward Sango_-

Ladyasile: I'm not counting on that to last long…

Kikyo: I'm dead… I just still walk among the living. I agree about Naraku, though. I will be the one to kill him… -_Keeps on talking_-

Naraku: Duh! I know I should die! Why don't these idiots do it already? Even I want myself dead! I'm just afraid of suicide and red stop signs!

Ladyasile: What a crazy cast… Next question! This is from Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy.  
Question: "Inuyasha...you are a wuss. (that wasn't the question, just a statement), why do you let Kagome push you around? Miroku...do you have a phone number? what is it?"

Inuyasha: I'm famous! Everyone's said something to me! -_faints for five minutes_-

Kagome: He's like that because I've got him whipped! MWUHAHAHAHA!!! -_starts choking_-

Ladyasile: Miroku, care to answer?

Miroku: -_looks at Inuyasha and Kagome_- Why not? My phone number is 000-897-5733-9877-9274! And then you have to do a ritual to summon up a demon, and if you win in a fight against it, then you will have my true phone number!

Everyone: -_sweat drops_-

Ladyasile: That's weird… Well, another random fan girl wants to know if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wear underwear! Let's find out!

-_All the lights go off_-

Sesshomaru: What's going on? Who the hell is yanking off my clothes? Hey! Let go! DAMN! GIVE IT--

-_All the lights turn on_-

Ladyasile: Now I know… Inuyasha wears a newspaper underneath his pants. And Sesshomaru wears… Oh! We have to go now! That's the end for now. Remember to vote whether Inuyasha remains seme, uke, or celibate for the rest of his life! Bye! Thanks for all the lovely questions!

-_Sesshomaru hurries off the stage with his clothes messy_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Disclaimer: First chapter!

Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for her beta work!

**

* * *

he he he... dat waz good... he he he...  
Well 1st, me iz gonna say, SESSHYS HAIR IS BETTA DEN YOURS!  
-phew- now dat dat iz ovr wit, Inuyasha why da hell do you keep going aftr Clay Pot, Kikio?  
-i mean shes dead rite? I mean, you have beautiful women around you, take SANGO for an example.  
- no offence 2 Kagome, she can have Roku... he he he-  
You 'n' Sango wod make a grate couple! Hay Kags i have a better idea! dump Roku and Go with Fluffy-My-Love (Sesshomaru-du-)  
He he anywayz, I LOVE U FLUFFY-MY-LOVE!  
Now u bettr anser me Inuyasha evil eyes--daggers--glare dat will freez hell over-  
OK?**

* * *

Ladyasile: That, my audience and guests, is from MadChick. Thank you for reviewing and asking questions! It's much appreciated! Though someone else (you know who you are) did say it was good.  
So, it's time for the cast to answer!

Sesshomaru: Hm, it's nice to be appreciated. Thank you for the comment. -_Strokes his hair_-

Inuyasha: -_Watery eyes_- B-but I w-wanted to have p-pretty hair! -_Cries_-

Naraku: Idiot! Answer the question! -_Slaps Inuyasha_-

Inuyasha: Hm… Kikyo is a clay pot? Wow, I always thought she was a person… Can I put flowers in her?

-_Everyone sweat drops and hangs their heads_-

Ladyasile: I don't think MadChick meant it that way at all… Well, will you dump Kikyo?

Inuyasha:… Why not? Everyone doesn't like her, right?

Kikyo: -_Glares at Inuyasha_- No one will love you! -_Runs out of the stage and into a brick wall_-

Everyone:…

Ladyasile: So will you go out with Sango?

Sango: I'm not sure I want to go out with him…

Inuyasha: Why? I-I can change, Sango! -_Gets on his knees in front of Sango_-

Miroku: You're not dating, Inuyasha!

-_Inuyasha gets up and goes backstage to get a cookie_-

Kagome: I'd love to go out with Sesshomaru! He's cuter anyway!

-_Kagome hugs Sesshomaru_-

Sesshomaru: Get away! I'm not dating you!

Naraku: No one's going to help the dead girl? -_Points to Kikyo_-

-_Everyone shakes their head_-

Inuyasha: Cookies taste good. Hm, so I'm not dating? Hm, then I might as well go look for Koga and ask him out!

Ladyasile: So… Sure. Though the audience and reviewers haven't voted whether you will be seme, uke, or celibate. So, don't rush it!

Sesshomaru: He would rush it.

Ladyasile: Well, he didn't hear you. So, here's a question from a random fan boy… Yes, a boy! He wants to know if Naraku can eat twenty wedding cakes. Naraku?

Naraku:… Sure, why not? Bring out the cakes!

-_Wedding cakes appear in front of Naraku_-

Naraku: Looks delicious! -_Begins to eat cakes_-

Ladyasile: Well, that's it for now! Remember to vote if you think Inuyasha should be sems, uke, or celibate! And can you guess how many wedding cakes Naraku can eat? If you do, then you'll be able to appear in the next show with the cast! And remember to leave your wonderful questions and dares, if you want! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Disclaimer: First chapter!

Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for her beta work!

**

* * *

MadChick****: thangz, U DID MY DARE THINGIE!  
-hugs-  
any way bye  
-i love u Fluffy my love-**

**RandomGuy: ****Yo, wa sup?  
Any way, heres a dare 4 Yasha,  
I dare u 2 kiss sango (Sango has to agree). You 2 have go out 4 least 1 chapter.  
(got da idr of madchick, i no her, she rox)  
also, Lord Sesshomaru, heres a Question 4 ya  
'wat da hel hapnd 2 u to make u so... cold, emotioless? Are u emo? oh yer haw da hel do u get so many babes chanin ya?'  
cya, from RandomGuy**

**Mary2013: ****Why don't Kagome and Inuyasha go out w/each other? And Sesshy w/Kagura, and Naraku w/Kikyo, and Sango w/Miroku?**

**Miki-Teh-Goddess: ****Hello Miki here! Being Lazy and not logging in WOOT!  
SO Here's my question.  
My question is for... SANGO!  
First off: You rock. You are FAR more level headed than I am, monk would be dead right now, were I you. BUT I CAN BALANCE MORE BOOKS ON MY HEAD THAN YOU! So... I'm more level headed... Huh. Well here's my question HOW CAN YOU CONTAIN YOURSELF FROM KILLING THE HENTAI MONK?!?!?!!? The baka...  
Kikyo: Go to Hell, ALONE!  
Inuyasha: YOU ARE ALSO A BAKA!  
About the Inu thing: INUYASHA SHOULD BE STRAIT! Because KagInu is just too cute 3  
Naraku, I think, can eat around 4 I'LL GET THE FIZZY STOMACH SETTLERS! LOL, this ought to be interesting**

**Brokenshardsofmyheart99: (isn't that my name? xD) asks: Why can't Sesshy-Fluffy-sama get with Kagome? But, whatever. I THINK that Inu-chan should be bi. xD But that's just me. xP Don't be mean. Oh, and Naraku...GO YOU. Wedding cakes are yummy. xD ****(I'm oh-so-totally hyper!) Oh, and Ladyasile...HI!!!! xD**

* * *

Ladyasile: Hello! Welcome to our show this evening, or whenever you read this… I will get to the questions and dares soon enough. Firstly, this has been a difficult week for me and others here. My teacher died this past Monday, and I still haven't gotten past the shock of it. So, I'm sorry if this show won't be as funny or entertaining. Anyway, let's get to them now!

-_Everyone looks at the questions-_

Ladyasile: Thanks, MadChick! Your comments and questions are always welcomed!

Sesshomaru: … Hm, I suppose I can say thank you. -_Flashes a small, thin smile_-

Inuyasha: I got to do what to Sango?!

Sango: … With Inuyasha? Well, I suppose I can go out with him for now… It'll only be for a ten minutes though!

Inuyasha: I know were we can go! -_Stands up with Sango_-

_-Both leave the show and go outside, and cameras are following them_-

Sango: So where are we going?

Inuyasha: Let's go to the circus and eat cotton candy!

Sango: … I guess. Um, am I suppose to kiss you right now?

Inuyasha: You want to?

-_Both look into each other's eyes and…_-

Sango: GROSS! You just burped inside my mouth!

Inuyasha: Well, you shouldn't have had your mouth opened, stupid!

-_Both get their weapons ready and start fighting_-

Ladyasile: I think that is why they never hang out… I mean, even Miroku… No, not really…

-_Miroku glares at Ladyasile_-

Ladyasile: Um, Sesshomaru! Your questions!

Sesshomaru: I'd rather you die now, but then I won't be able to show my loyal fans my beautiful face. Well, RandomGuy, I have many women after me because I have the attitude and look for it. Every man should have it. Not to mention, having your own show and being one of the major characters in it helps too.

Kagome: Stuck-up much?

Shippo: Shut up Kagome! Hey, Sango came back… Without Inuyasha…

Ladyasile: Welcome back, Sango. Uh, where's Inuyasha?

Sango: In the hospital. They will release him soon enough.

Sesshomaru: Can I finish answering my questions now?!

Everyone: …

Sesshomaru: Thought so. Ahem, so where was I? Ah, yes. Well… I always wanted to be emo. And honestly, my father never hugged me as a child. He always went away, and I was left alone with no one but my servants and my valuable possessions! -_Starts crying hysterically_-

Ladyasile: There, there… You're still famous and sexy, Sesshomaru. A lot of people love you, and would do anything for you. -_Pats Sesshomaru on the head_-

Sesshomaru: -_Looks at Ladyasile_- Anything?

Ladyasile: Yes… Why?

Sesshomaru: -_Stands up_- I want a gift for this holiday you humans enjoy so much.

Kagome: Christmas?

Sesshomaru: Shut up, wench! Yes, I want a gift for Christmas!

Ladyasile: You're barking up the wrong tree here. I'm flat broke! Either the audience or the reviewers will have to give you gifts…

Jaken: You have no money? You promised us money!

Ladyasile: Really? Did I? -_Presses button and a white gas hits Jaken, making him go to sleep_-

Miroku: You can be scary at times…

Ladyasile: Your point?

Sesshomaru: I will go out with Kagura, if you give me a gift!

Sango: Miroku might have better manners than the mutt.

Koga: That's my word, and it's copyrighted by me!

Ladyasile: No, it's not.

Koga: …I'll make it! -_Runs away_-

Naraku: Yuck! The beautiful me with clay pot? Heck no!

Ladyasile: I'm sure you all recall Kikyo running into a wall last time… Well, she's in the hospital too!

Kikyo: I have returned.

Naraku: Sigh. Too bad.

Kagome: Hm, Inuyasha… I'd love to go out with him!

Inuyasha: … I thought I was gay. -_Walks in with a limp_-

Ladyasile: Oh, Sango, you have a question!

Sango: Um, well, deep down I like Miroku… He may be a pervy man, but love is what helps me to not kill the hentai monk. I probably should go with someone else, though.

Miroku: I still have a chance! Come on, people, put in a good word for me!

Naraku: As if.

Miroku: Hey, shouldn't you be eating cakes?

Ladyasile: Yeah, you are!

Naraku: Brainless idiots!

Kagome: Watch your tongue with Ladyasile or you'll be thrown into the bathroom with that weird monster in there!

Ladyasile: I think you're high, Kagome.

Kikyo: Yet another one that hates me. I am in hell! -_Cries_-

Sesshomaru: At least, you had a childhood!

Inuyasha: -_Reads questions_- I'm straight now? Can't I be bi? And how am I a baka?

Ladyasile: Well, from what we deduced, Naraku ate four cakes… Weird, that it is the same amount… Well, we have a winner!! Miki-Teh-Goddess, you will appear in the next show! I'll send you the details and other bothersome stuff!

Inuyasha: hey! Pat attention to me!

Ladyasile: Do we have anymore dares, requests, comments, etc.?

Inuyasha: LISTEN TO ME!

Ladyasile: Hi, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!!

Sesshomaru: Why? Because I can not bring myself to like that human woman, and I think she has a thing for my idiotic brother.

Inuyasha: I'm bi now? I'm confused…

Naraku: You always are. And yes, I do rock! Brokenshardsofmyheart99, thank you for agreeing with me on wedding cakes… They were really tasty!

Ladyasile: Ah, here's a dare from a random fan girl. She dares Miroku to run around the world, no matter how long it takes! Go, Miroku!

Miroku: Are you serious?!

Ladyasile: YES! GO!

Miroku: -_Get up and begins to run_- See you in three weeks!

Ladyasile: Well, that's it for now! Boy, was this long! Well, remember to vote for whether Inuyasha should be celibate, straight, seme, or uke! We have one vote for him to remain straight, and another for him to be bi! And, since Sesshomaru is bugging me, remember to bring him a present! And keep sending your questions, dares, comments, and whatever else you want! Thanks for everything!! Cookies and candy for all!! And plushies!! BYE! See you next year!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Disclaimer: First chapter!

Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for her beta work!

**

* * *

Kittyb78: **

**Okay Bankotsu who would be your ideal woman Kagome or Sango and why? Also if not one of them then please describe your idea of the perfect woman for you.  
Inu stay straight and marry Kikyo!  
Kagome give dating Hojo or Bankotsu a chance.  
Sango give dating Bankotsu or Sesshomaru a chance.  
Sesshomaru here is your gift hands Sesshomaru a book of literature I am sure you will enjoy it.  
Shippo and Rin here are your bags of candy hands the children candy  
Naraku you should try either the pineapple upside down cake, or the strawberry shortcake.  
Kouga keep your promise and marry Aayame!  
Miroku stop being a lech and a woman will be more likely to date you.  
Ladyasile can I be a guest?  
Jaken be nicer to Rin!  
Jakotsu you get a puppy hands Jakotsu a puppy now you have your own puppy ears.

* * *

Hojo if Kagome won't date you then why not try Ayume? Yuke? or Eri?**

**Crushing on Inu:**

**I've got a question for Inu! Do you have a phone number?!?!?!?!?! I've got a question for everyone! Why are Naraku and Kykio not ded yet!  
I've got a question for Miroku... why are you SO perverted?...**

**

* * *

Chaseha-Wing:**

**y the hell is Kekyo being burned so much? common people, she's powerful, insane, came back from the dead, smart, ptretty and is in love with Inuyasha. So inuyasha, if u want to be with her, she is the only one which u can be strait for. Kagome grr grr on the other hand, sucks arsenal! look, Kag, u don't do anything, ur a constant thorn in Inuyasha's side, u FORCE him to stay withthose beads (which u proved in the 3rd movie) and, UR SO NEEDY! but don't worry Kagome, do these basic steps and u wont be useless any more.  
1.) dig a hole in a grave yard.  
2.) knock urself out with that shovel.  
3.) let Naraku barry u alive.  
4.) once u sufficate to death, don't come back to life.  
Ok now that that's over with, here's my question (my this is a lond review) Jakotsu, if u can have Inuyasha as ur uke, would u treat him with love and respect and not cut him up anymore, please? (sorry inuyasha, but ur uke)**

* * *

Ladyasile: Hi! Welcome back to our show! Well, it's been a long time, but we are ready to do what we always do!

Naraku: That's right! Take over the world! MWUHAHAHA!

Everyone: …

Ladyasile: Tempting, but no. -_Naraku pouts_- We are back with questions and a special guest!! Mikiness-Teh-Goodess ended up winning the contest with how many cakes Naraku was able to eat. So, here's our special guest!

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: Hi!

Inuyasha: You smell like cookies.

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: And you smell like shame and annoyance!

Kagome: You should be nice, Inuyasha!

Kanna: Nice is good.

-_Mikiness-Teh-Goodess hides behind Kagome_-

Kagome: What's wrong?

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: She is so creepy…

Ladyasile: We get that a lot… From the people backstage. Sit down next to Shippo if you want.

-_Mikiness-Teh-Goodess eyes Shippo suspiciously_-

Shippo: Hm? I'm not going to bite your head off. -_Smiles evilly_-

Ladyasile: How about sitting next to Kikyo?

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: Meep!

Kikyo: Hm?

Sango: I don't think sitting her down next to Kikyo is a good idea. How about next to Rin? Or me?

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: I pick Sesshomaru. -_Moves chair next to Sesshomaru_-

Sesshomaru: Let me guess… You're attracted to me and my beauty.

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: Well, sort of. You just happens to be one of my favorite characters!

Ladyasile: Well, hopefully we're done with the sitting arrangements. Okay, let's hear from Miroku! He's currently in Denmark!

-_A television set is brought out_-

Miroku: Well, I'm not sure where I am. I'm cold, hungry, sleepy, and lonely.

Ladyasile: Great to hear from you! Bye, and hope to see you soon!

Miroku: No! I need help and- -_The television turns off_-

Ladyasile: He sounds like he's having fun! Now, let's got to the questions! Mikiness-Teh-Goodess, please begin!

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: Kittyb78 wants to know what would be Bankotsu's ideal woman.

Bankotsu: Well, neither Kagome or Sango are my type. I prefer a woman that is smart, gentle, and into bloodshed. If you fit in that category, then you're welcomed to be my woman!

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: Next. Inuyasha, according to Kittyb78, you have to stay straight. And Kagome, try giving Hojo a chance.

Inuyasha: You people confuse me! I'm going to go and drink milk until I pass out! -_Storms off_-

Naraku: What a drama queen.

Kagome: Well, I would like to date Hojo, but he's sort of…

Hojo: Hi Kagome!

Koga: Back off! She's mine!

Kagome: Um, now what?

Ladyasile: Your mess, your trouble, keep us out of it.

Hojo: Let's settle this!

Koga: Duh. So what should we do?

Hojo: Paper, rock, scissors!

-_Both start playing_-

Sango: I think I'd prefer to date Sesshomaru, but he doesn't want me. I think he likes someone else.

Sesshomaru: I do. Thanks for realizing. And Kittyb78, your gift will put to good use. -_Looks at Jaken_-

Rin and Shippo: Thank you, Kittyb78!!

Rin: I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you.

Shippo: Candy!!

Naraku: OMG! Yes, Strawberry Shortcake! I love it. It feels like there's an explosion in my mouth. We should get together and talk about cakes.

Ladyasile: Kittyb78, if you want to be a guest, then you are fully welcomed! How about next show? Contact me if you can.

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: I agree with Kittyb78! Jaken be nicer to Rin or else!

Jaken: Yes, Mikiness-Teh-Goodess! -_Cowers in the corner_-

Jakotsu: A puppy! Thanks so much! Hm… I promise not to harm Inuyasha…? -_Shifts eyes_-

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: Next reviewer! Crushing on Inu want your phone number, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: -_Comes back with milk_- Phone?

Sesshomaru: He's too poor to afford one.

Inuyasha: -_Slurring_- I'm poor? I have money? Where am I? -_Passes out_-

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: Good question! Why aren't Kikyo and Naraku dead yet?

Naraku: No idea. Let's kill us now!

Sesshomaru: Gladly. -_Stands up_-

Kikyo: What's the point? Everyone hates me! -_Starts crying hysterically-_

Shippo: Off with their heads!

Rin: I know they're evil, but…

Naraku: Wait!

-_Everyone stops_-

Naraku: I'm evil? Since when?

Sango: Since the beginning of the show!

Naraku: The show! Idiots, it's television, not real life!

Ladyasile: Yeah, no killing allowed in here. Sit and answer question! Ah, Miroku is up next! Miroku answer why you are a pervert.

Miroku: -_Comes up on the television screen_- Guys, I need money. They won't let me pass through unless I hand over money.

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: You have to answer the question first. Meep!

Miroku: I'm not sure why I'm a pervert. My dad?

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: Hm… Meep.

Shippo: I thought you were suppose to be Mickey Mouse, like it almost sounds in your name.

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: -_Mikiness-Teh-Goodess begins to chase Shippos around_- No one calls me Mickey Mouse and gets away with it!

Kikyo: Chaseha-Wing, thank you for your kindness. And yes, I do still love Inuyasha.

Sang: Too bad he's passed out, or else he would know that he can be straight for you.

Kagome: How awful! I do help. I… Offer my assistance by…

Naraku: USELESS!

Kagome: -_Starts crying_-

Naraku: Let's go to a graveyard!

Jakotsu: Have Inuyasha as my uke? I'd love too! I would-

-_Jakotsu gets cut off_-

Ladyasile: Unfortunately, this is rated T, not M. So protect your innocent ears. And Mikiness-Teh-Goodess and Shippo are still running around. So far, I think many are rooting for Inuyasha to be uke and straight! Those two are leading the votes. I'll see you all next time! Leave your reviews and comments, please!

Mikiness-Teh-Goodess: -_Stops chasing Shippo with a chainsaw_- Wait, don't you usually have like a crazy dare from a random fan person?

Naraku: Yeah, what is it this time?

Sesshomaru: Something strange.

Ladyasile: Hm… Let me check my laptop. -_Checks laptop_- Here's one! Bankotsu has to drink several bottles of hot sauce!

Bankotsu: Meh, it couldn't hurt. -_Begins to drink them_-

Hojo: I win!

Koga: Damn this game!

Hojo: Kagome, want to go out?

Kagome: Um…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Disclaimer: First chapter!

Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for her beta work!

**

* * *

Leiko Urameshi**: This is funny D Good work  
(I actually did something lik this before too, Called yu Yu Hakusho Q & A time, then later Inuyasha Q & A time) I've always liked Q & A fics so great job! 

**Chaseha-Wing: **ah, jaotsu was cut off... and he forgot to mention if he wouldn't cut him up anymore... oh well... INUYASHA'S A UKE DREAM, SO HE HAS TA BE GAY (or bi) bi?... hey that would shut everyone up, making him bii, that way he could love kikyo, and Jakotsu at the same time, because Naraku's killed kagome... u r dead right? TAKES THOSE STEPS I MENTIONED EARLIER! see, already ur being useless by not doing what a person asked, u probally can't even make tea!

ok time for question, Kouga, what do u think when u see Kagome with inuyasha? Is it possible u might like him instead of her and that's y u get mad? think about it u even have pet names for each other. And Inuyasha is much prettier then her when he's in his human form... speaking of which... 3, 2... 1 new moon!

* * *

Ladyasile: Hi! Welcome back!! Sorry for being out so long. Anyway, guess what?

Naraku: Kagome's dead? Damn, she's sitting next to me!! Move!! -_pushes Kagome's chair away_-

Kagome: Stop! -_slaps Naraku_-

Naraku: You didn't have to hit me!! -_cries_-

Sango: Behave, you two!

Ladyasile: Thanks for that, Sango. Anyway, we have a special guest today. And… My big brother is getting married!!

Sesshomaru: Why should we cheer? We don't know your brother.

Inuyasha: He's right. Is he a demon too?

Bankotsu: No, he's a human. So who's the guest?

Ladyasile: Please welcome kittyb78 to the show!!

-_Applause_-

Kittyb78: Hi!

Ladyasile: It's so awesome to have you on the show!! I'm so glad we have so much in common too. So, where would you like to sit?

Kittyb78: Next to Bankotsu, if that's okay.

Bankotsu: Sure, it is.

Kittyb78: I also brought gifts for you all. Bankotsu gets some polish for his Banryu, Jaken gets some salve for obvious reasons, Sesshomaru gets books, candy for the kids, Kagome gets some books to help her with her math homework, Naraku gets a notebook with cake recipes, Inuyasha gets ramen, Sango gets a leash to keep a hold of Miroku, and Kikyo get a needle and a thread to sew her mouth shut.

Bankotsu: I knew I was going to like you.

Inuyasha: Can you make it for me?

Jaken: Thank you so much! -_cries_-

Sesshomaru: Books are good to read… -_looks at Jaken with a smirk_-

Kagome: Finally! I have help!

Naraku: Cakes!!

Sango: Somehow I'm not sure the monk will behave with this… Couldn't hurt, right?

Miroku: Yup, it won't hurt!

Kikyo: …

Kittyb78: And for Ladyasile… -_takes out gift_-

Ladyasile: Vampire movie!! I always wanted to see from Dusk till Dawn!! -_hugs_-

All: Thanks, kittyb78!!

Ladyasile: Now, I believe we have some questions! Aw, thanks, Leiko Urameshi!!

Inuyasha: I agree with Chaseha-Wing! I want to be bi now!!

Naraku: Good for you. Me? Kill Kagome? I would love to, but she keeps escaping!!

Kittyb78: You really are bloodthirsty at times, huh?

Naraku: I do what I do. -_laughs evilly_-

Kittyb78: Yeah…

Miroku: Naraku, shut up. You're scaring our beautiful guest! -_turns to Kittyb78_- Would you bear my children?

Kittyb78: -_hits Miroku with a martial arts move_- No thanks! And did I forget to mention that I'm totally annoyed by perverts?

Miroku: Yes…

Sango: Might as well put the leash on him.

Kagome: I am not useless! I can totally make and serve tea! I'm not an idiot!!

Naraku: That's right! You're a useless idiot!

Kagome: Yes, I'm a… Wait! What?

Kouga: Love the mutt?! No way!!

Kittyb78: What do you think Bankotsu?

Bankotsu: The wolf loves the mutt. So obvious.

Kittyb78: You're just polishing your Banryu…

Bankotsu: Here. -_hands Kittyb78 a necklace with a sapphire gem_-

Kittyb78: Aw, thanks! It's so beautiful!!

Kouga: Let's focus on the question! I'm not in love with him! How can I be? I love Kagome!!

Sesshomaru: So you say. Every time you come across them, you fight with Inuyasha. You two always fight, get on each other, touch each other… What more proof do you need?

Inuyasha: You… love me?

Kouga: No! -_blushes_-

Ladyasile: Stop pretending. Kouga, you like him. I'm sure Inuyasha feels the same way… Maybe. So, what other questions? Oh, Inuyasha, you're going to turn human!

Inuyasha: -_turns human_- Aw, great. Now I have to stay up and watch out for aliens from outer space!

All: …?

Kouga: You're weird and stupid. -_grabs Inuyasha's hand and leaves with him_-

Kittyb78: Now what?

Ladyasile: Jakotsu?

Jakotsu: I'm going to kill the wolf! -_runs after Kouga and Inuyasha with Bankotsu's sword_-

Bankotsu: Jakotsu, that's mine!

Ladyasile: … Please leave reviews, questions, etc. I guess we'll be back as soon as everyone calms down. So, enjoy watching Jaken dance! Jaken, dance!

Jaken: Ah…


	7. Slumber Party Part 1

**Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Disclaimer: First chapter!

Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for her beta work!

* * *

Ladyasile: Hi, people!! Welcome to a special three-part slumber party show! Hm… Well, that came out messed up. Anyways, for the next three shows we will all be having a slumber party. So far we have two special guests here with us. Welcome back, kittyb78! And welcome trfan16!

Kittyb78: Hi! Nice to be back!

Trfan16: Hi! It's nice to be on the show.

Inuyasha: So… Did you two bring stuff for the party?

Kagome: Inuyasha, stop being so greedy! It's up to us to make the slumber party work, okay?

Naraku: Wow, you actually said something useful. -_takes out camera and takes a picture of Kagome_- What a special moment.

Sango: Why do you take pictures?

Naraku: Incase I get amnesia, my scrapbook will help me remember.

Miroku: You keep a scrapbook?

Naraku: Doesn't everyone?

Shippo: Yeah….Let's get back to the party.

Ladyasile: Yeah. Okay, so we have ice cream, cakes, candy, junk food overall… And some video games to play. There's also blankets and pillows!

Jaken: So that's why we're sitting on the floor?

Sesshomaru: Not me. I brought a bed.

Kirryb78: So you're not going to sit around and tell scary stories with us?

Trfan16: Where'd you get the bed from?

Sesshomaru: I'm not going to tell scary stories. And I found it in some room.

Ladyasile: Hey, that's my bed! Well, whatever… If you're that scared…

Sesshomaru: I'm not; I'm just smart. -_smirks_-

Kittyb78: Let's set up the sleeping bags and stuff.

Ladyasile: Good idea.

Trfan16: I'll set up the video games, okay?

Rin: What games do you have?

Trfan16: Well, I really like to play my Tom Raider games.

Miroku: Me too! We should play!

Sango: After you're done with setting up the stuff!

-_We finish setting everything up and sit around in a circle_-

Ladyasile: We should answer some questions first.

Kittyb78: Chaseha-Wing has a couple.

Trfan16: Where's the big screen that has all the questions?

Jaken: The screen broke, so now we have to read off the paper.

Kittyb78: How did it break?

Bankotsu: Jakotsu was chasing the mutt and the wolf.

Trfan16: So by running around?

Jakotsu: I was fighting for my Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Can we just answer questions?

Ladyasile: Fine. -_Shows paper to everyone_-

**lmao... oh that's funny. ur really great  
hmm... now to solve the problem with 2 guys inu, for once again, Inuyasha is in the middle, of a love triangle. I say, since they're either dead, demon's, or hanyou's, the 3 can all go at it. it would be ok, as long as Jakotsu promisses not to kill kouga or inu. Naraku, for a hint, she's much easier to kill if u hit her over the head, then kill her. lessee... bankotsu... can I borrow ur hail board? I need it to cut kagome's head off to make sure she'd dead, and will stay dead. Kikyo, ur a beautiful women who will one day find ur soulmate... again, don't listen to the bashers and keep searching...again. but could u also do me a favor and not steel my soul when i die? now the last comment: u and kittyb78 did a good job  
**

Everyone: Thanks Chaseha-Wing!!

Ladyasile: You always comment on my show, so thanks!! Feel free to join our slumber party!!

Jakotsu: Well, I don't want to kill my Inuyasha, so okay… I won't kill either of them.

Naraku: -_cackles evilly_-

Trfan16: Idiot, you can't kill in a slumber party!

Naraku: … Afterwards?

Kittyb78: Only if you get a chance, but now that she knows it might be harder. Cake? -_shows piece of cake_-

Naraku: Okay! -_grabs cake_-

Bankotsu: Sure, but like they said, you might have to wait…

Kikyo: Thank you so much. I believe you are right. I promise to not steal your soul when you die. -_smiles_-

Kittyb78: Thanks so much for your wonderful comment!

Trfan16: I have a question for Inuyasha and Kagome. If you guys mated and had kids, what features would you want them to have?? Personally, I want all them to have Inuyasha's kick ass doggie ears.

Kagome: Well, I want them to have black hair, Inuyasha's eyes and ears!

Inuyasha: Who says I'll have kids with you?

Bankotsu: trfan16 just said it.

Kittyb78: He's right. Just answer the hypothetical question, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I would want them to look like Kagome, because people might treat them differently if they looked like me. Still, they better have my awesome powers!

Sesshomaru: A smart answer.

Naraku: -_takes picture of Inuyasha_- Inuyasha's very first smart answer! That proves that he can outsmart me! -_hides under blanket_- Don't kill me!!

Kouga: I don't think he's going to kill you. Inuyasha's eating potato chips.

Ladyasile: I believe Kittyb78 had questions too.

Kittyb78: Yup, here they are! -_takes out paper with questions_-

**Ladyasile Coongratulations to your brother:) Aw Thank you for the necklace Bankotsu:) That's my birthstone :) That was cool:) I am glad everyone liked their gifts:) Okay questions Naraku what is your favorite cake? Bankotsu if you were any animal which one would you be and why? Jakotsu do you like snakes? Kouga where is your fiancee Ayame at? Inuyasha make your own ramen and stop being so lazy! Sesshomaru what mythical creature would you be and why? Kikyo why not date Suikotsu? Kagome go date Hojo! Bankotsu keep Miroku away from me k? thanks. Sango why not date Renkotsu?  
**

Ladyasile: Thanks! My bro's wedding is this Saturday!!!

Bankotsu: I knew you would like that necklace! -_hugs kittyb78_-

Everyone: Thanks for the gifts!!

Naraku: My favorite cake? Strawberry short cake!!

Bankotsu: If I could be any animal I would be a wolf. They're misunderstood often, but they're very protective… Sort of like how I am of my brothers.

Jakotsu: I do like snakes! I had a pet snake once but it left. I think Sesshomaru has it now.

Sesshomaru: No, Hojo has it.

Kouga: No idea where Ayame is.

Ayame: Here I am! -_takes out sleeping bag and sets it next to Kouga_-

Inuyasha: I eat ramen? Oh, I do… What's ramen?

Sesshomaru: Ignore him. I would like to be a… Centaur! They know how to kick ass!

Ladyasile: He's been reading the Harry Potter books…

Kikyo: Suikotsu? Yes, he did seem nice.

Suikotsu: I'd love to go out with you.

Hojo: Hi! I came over to be with Kagome!

Kagome: Oh… -_looks around for help_-

Bankotsu: Don't worry, I'll keep the pervert away from you.

Kittyb78: Thanks!

Sango: Well, Renkotsu… I'm not sure.

Miroku: No, stay with me! -_gets on the floor on his knees_-

Trfan16: Dude, you just threw dip at all of us. And I'm sure Sango will stay with you.

Sango: For now…

Ladyasile: Well, there's love in the air. Who wants ice cream?

-_Everyone begins to eat ice cream_-

Trfan16: Hey, we should play one of the video games. Can we play Tomb Raider?

Ladyasile: Hm… I don't know how to play it, so how about if we watch you until we learn more?

Trfan16: Sure! -_begins playing the game_-

Kittyb78: Wow, there's tons cake around here.

Naraku: I love cakes!! -_eats two cakes at once_-

Trfan16: How'd you do that?

Kittyb78: Yeah, I thought you ate them slowly.

Naraku: The power of my mouth!

Bankotsu: You're demented. -_eats popcorn_-

Ladyasile: We have on more question from a random fan girl. She asks: Kouga what's your favorite part of the newspaper?

Kouga: I can do this. -_grabs newspaper out of nowhere, rolls it up, and smacks Inuyasha on the head_- Amazing, huh?

Ladyasile: You're weird… Well, that's it for the first part! Have questions? Leave them in reviews, PM's, or emails. Thanks for everything!! Bye!

-_We all break out into a pillow fight_-


	8. Birthday

**Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Disclaimer: First chapter!

Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for her beta work!

**

* * *

**

trfan16:

ok ur story kicks ass! its so funny! i have a question for Inuyasha and Kagome. If u guys mated and had kids, what features would u want them to have?? Personally, I want all them to have Inuyasha's kick ass doggie ears.

**kittyb78: **hugs Bankotsu back  
so what is everyones favorite type of popcorn?  
Mine is extra buttery.  
How about Kouga and Ayame have to dance together next time?

**Chaseha-Wing: **yay, I got invited to the party hitsKagome with a pillow until she's not moving, then checks her pulse. She's alive . Now, what what should be my next question... Sesshomaru, I've been wondering this for a while, but r u... afraid of Inuyasha? I heard when people hate things it's because they don't understand it, and don't wish to show their fear. so instead they show anger at the thing/person.  
and, if Kagome were awake, I'd ask her to please stay away from the yyh fanfics. I'm getting really sick of seeing u in there with a pairing. So let me say this as nicly as I can: If I see u in a pairing with Kurama again, I'll rip out ur throat with his rose whip -. Understood?  
oh well, whatever. thanks for letting me join the fiesta. here Naraku have a cake gives Naraku a cake

**Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy: **...I'm so confused...  
Great tho! yay!  
...are u still even writing this

**teardrop wolf: **I have question that you may not be able to answer, but i'll give it a shot anyways.  
#1: I've got a friend that likes Sesshomaru and will not STFU about him! How can I shut her up without her hating me even more?  
#2: I'm an outcast and everyone hates me, how can I get friends for longer than 1 day?

* * *

Ladyasile: So, it's been awhile, huh? Well, for this segment only, things are going to be a little different. We will answer all the questions first, and then something a bit unexpected.

Sesshomaru: If we're on a tight schedule, then let's wrap this up as fast as possible.

Ladyasile: Well, you have a point…

Sesshomaru: Don't I always? So the first comment or question is by trfan16.

Kagome: Inuyasha, it's for us both! Well, yes, I'd want them to have Inuyasha's ears! And his eyes, too! But I want them to have my hair.

Inuyasha: If they have my ears, people will treat them differently. I don't want them to have that. I think I'd like them to look like Kagome more than me.

Ladyasile: That's really sweet and touching, Inuyasha. I wish discrimination didn't exist.

Naraku: For your birthday, maybe. Next question! It's from Kittyb78. My favorite type of popcorn? I do love buttery popcorn!

Kagome: I like caramel popcorn.

Inuyasha: Hm… What's popcorn? Wait, it's the thing we ate last time, right? I like the one that's light on butter!

Sesshomaru: The same as Naraku.

Koga: Whatever Kagome picked!

Ayame: Whatever Koga picked!

Bankotsu: I agree with Kittyb78. I love extra buttery popcorn.

Shippo: I don't think I have a favorite.

Jakotsu: What did Inuyasha pick?

Kikyo: I like any kind.

Ladyasile: I think I might agree with Kikyo here. There's tons of flavors, and I've tired mot of them.

Naraku: Next question or comment! HA! Kagome got hit with a pillow! Take out your poking sticks! -_Takes out a stick with something coming out of it_-

Ladyasile: What's that coming out of it?

Naraku: Oh, it's, uh… Fine! It would shock her if I poked her with it! Gosh, you never let me kill! You're so mean!

Ladyasile: Next question from Chaseha-Wing.

Sesshomaru: You're asking if I'm afraid of Inuyasha? Are you crazy? No! I will never fear anyone but the monster in my closet that can never die!

Naraku: So, Chaseha-Wing, if you see Kagome in a YYH story with Kurama as a lover… You will kill her? Christmas came early! I love you! Now to get someone to write that… I get a cake from you? You're the best!! I'd hug you right now if you weren't backstage at the moment.

Ladyasile: How'd you know where our guests are?

Naraku: Like you can actually hide them from us. Next question or comment! Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy!

Ladyasile: Confused? How are you confused? Well, thanks! And yes, I'm still writing this. Nice to hear from you again, buddy!

Inuyasha: Next up is teardrop wolf!

Sesshomaru: You're friend is obsessed with me? Well, that could get annoying. Have you tried changing the topic? If you're always listening, then how do you expect her to be quiet about me? If you have, then get her hooked on something or someone else. Talking about anime or stuff like that is okay, but when you start saying that someone from a book, movie, or anime is your soul mate or even boyfriend… That's when you have to draw the line! Thinking that an anime or someone from an anime can save you or help you is not healthy. Focus more on real life, not the fictional characters that you love. That's my advice on this, though.

Naraku: Being an outcast is hard, take it from me. Why does everyone hate you? There has to be a reason for it, so think about that. As for gaining friends for more than one day, have you tried giving as much as you expect to get in return? If that's not the case, then you can always try seeking others instead of waiting for them to come to you. Waiting works at times, but there's only a slim chance. Make sure that you are yourself, and stay on alert when seeking someone else out. Everyone has their opinions, everyone is different, so there will be things that you may not like in others. However, they have to be your friend too, so they may not like some things about you too. Friendship is something that is created over time, and you have to have trust, honesty, loyalty, and allocation between the two of you. Being friends with someone is something that has a lot of meaning. That's why you have to throw yourself out there; your friend in waiting may not be as adventurous as you. Hope that helps you!

Ladyasile: Alright, then… Now for the main event in this thing! Bring out our guests!

-_The door opens, revealing several people_-

Kittyb78: So are we ready?

Chaseha-Wing: I think everything is set.

Ladyasile: Wait… I think we're forgetting something.

Kittyb78: The lights!

-_The lights get turned off and we all hide_-

-_Ten minutes later…_-

Inuyasha: Did anyone even tell him?

Kagome: My head still hurts…

Naraku: Damn, she woke up!

Ladyasile: Wasn't Jaken suppose to tell him? Where is Jaken?

Shippo: I'll go look for him!

Kittyb78: Wasn't Jaken addicted to the video games?

Sesshomaru: Another addict? Someone besides Inuyasha, kill me now!

Inuyasha: Damn!

Chaseha-Wing: What games?

Kittyb78: The Tomb Raider games.

Shippo: I found Jaken playing with him. So I told them both to come here. And we should probably hide right now!

-_We scurry off to hide_-

Trfan16: So why did the want us here for? And why is everything dark?

-_The lights turn on again_-

Everyone: Surprise! Happy Birthday!

Jaken: You remembered? I'm so happy!

Sesshomaru: You better like it, trfan16! I had to give up my favorite cartoons for this.

Trafan16: … I do like it! Wow, this is awesome! You guys remembered my birthday!

Jaken: I thought they remembered mine. -_Jaken cries_-

Ladyasile: Yup! We all brought you gifts too. Hope you like them. So now… Let's start the party!

Chaseha-Wing: Shouldn't he blow out the candles first?

Kittyb78: He should. Come on, before the candles melt.

-_We gather around trfan16_-

Everyone: Happy Birthday, trfan16!!

-_trafan16 smiles and blows out the candles_-

Koga: What did you wish?

Chaseha-Wing: He can't say unless you don't want it to come true.

Inuyasha: So now what?

-_Naraku picks up a soda bottle, shakes it up, and opens it, spraying us all_-

Naraku: PARTY!!

Sesshomaru: Let's eat cake and whatever food is left since Inuyasha ate most of it.

-_We look at the food_-

Ladyasile: Should've brought more. Sorry about that.

Trfan16: It's okay. So who wants cake?

Naraku: I do!

Ladyasile: So, we're going to celebrate this a little longer now. However, we're going to go back to our sleepover next time! So, leave questions or comments over anything, okay? Thanks for reading!!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for cutting this short, people. My fingers are slightly burned and I have a couple of cuts on them, so I'm not able to type much at the moment. Thanks for reading!


	9. Slumber Party Part 2

**Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Disclaimer: First chapter!

Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for her beta work!

**

* * *

**

Kittyb78

1. Sango why do you tolorate Mirokus treatment of other women?

: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TRFAN16! :D  
Hope your fingers heal Ladyasile. :)  
hands everyone cupcakes  
What is everyone's favorite color? Mine is blue.  
What is everyone's favorite type of cookie? For store bought mine is oreos, but for homemade I gotta go with peanut butter cookies! :D  
What is everyone's favorite part about being out in nature? Mine is the serenity and scenery.  
If everyone could have any one thing they wanted, what would it be and why?  
Maybe we should watch a movie this time?  
What is everyone's favorite mythical creature and why? Mine is dragons. I am fascinated by dragons and everything they represent.

2. Miroku don't you realize that you flirting with other women hurts Sango?  
3. Everyone what is your favorite part about the slumber party so far? Mine  
is being apart of it.  
4. Kikyo how do you feel about your soul collectors?  
5. Sesshomaru have you and Kagura gone on that date yet? How was it?  
6. Kagome and Hojo, should have to dance together.  
7. Naraku have you tried any of those recipies yet?  
8. Jaken you should go take a break for a while.  
9. Rin and Shippo you two should go draw, color, and play vidoe games.  
10. TRFAN16 did you have a nice Birthday?

11. Ladyasile when are we gonna watch the movies?  
12. Bankotsu besides killing and causing mayhem what are some of your  
hobbies?

**AFriendForlifeAndBeyond**: hi i love ur fic! its so funny XD  
and i av some questions..  
for sesshomaru #1 do you mind people calling u fluffy?  
and #2 Do you Like Ren more than a friend?

**Narusaku fan**: Q:inu-baka,what if you slept with kagome and sango with hentai-baka watching and taking notes? -gives naraku strawberry cake- you pwn demon brother -gives jaken a PS3- play until ur thumbs bleed!

**Leslie**: inyuasha you look like a cat. kagome you can do so much better than him so why aren't you with somebody else? sango please go out with Miroku

**SpunkAnimeDolphin**: It was RANDOMLY AWESOME! LOVED IT!

**Chaseha-Wing**: wah u talked for me TTTT...  
other then that, If the slumber party is finally over-IT'S TIME TO DIE KAGOME! not only for being Kurama's lover but for sleeping with HIEI! u crossed the line when that happened, so die! throws sango's bone bumerang MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough HA...ha gasp ha!  
...catching breath ok now lets hope that hits. it was funny as usual and time for another question... Sesshomaru, what are ur opinions on all the incest fanfics with u and inuyasha around? Same question for u Inuyasha.

* * *

Naraku: Welcome to my show… MWUHAHAHA!

-_Banging on closet door_-

-_Muffled voices_-

Kagome: Naraku, let us out from the closet!

Sesshomaru: Obey or die, Naraku.

-_Naraku looks at the closet door and shrugs_-

Naraku: Okay, so let's get on with the questions.

-_Muffled Voice_-

Ladyasile: That's my line!

Naraku: Pay no attention to the closet, people. Anyways, our first question come from kittyb78, who is also inside the closet. Wait! If she's inside, then I don't get my cupcake!

-_Runs to the closet and opens it. We all fall out of it._-

Naraku: Hand over my cupcake… Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Kittyb78: Fine, but only because you let us out. -_hands cupcake over to Naraku, who eats it in one bite_-

Chaseha-Wing: How did he gets us inside there, again?

Trfan16: He said that there were gifts in there for all of us…

Ladyasile: We fell for that?

Miroku: At least we're out now.

Bankotsu: I could've broken the door with Banryu, you know.

Chaseha-Wing: But Ladyasile didn't want her closet door to be broken.

Sesshomaru: Let's continue with the questions and we can also resume whatever we were doing before the last chapter of this thing that we're being sued for, against our will.

Kagome: Oh, you mean the slumber party? -_takes out sleeping bag and snacks_-

Ladyasile: Okay, favorite color… Mine's Silver.

Kagome: I think I like yellow, since it's so sunshiny.

Inuyasha: Whatever color I'm wearing.

Bankotsu: Blood red.

Jakotsu: Inuyasha's color.

Sango: I like black.

Miroku: Hm, orange.

Shippo: Green!

Rin: Violet.

Jaken: Brown.

Sesshomaru: I do not have one.

Kikyo: The color of the soul.

Chaseha-Wing: There's a lot of colors, and all are pretty cool…

Trfan16: Guys, we should move on to the next question. There's tons more! Oh, favorite cookie? Hm, for me, not many. Just the ones that taste good to me.

Chaseha-Wing: Good answer. I'm the same.

Everyone else: Oreos!

Inuyasha: Nature? My favorite part of being out in nature is… Does eating bugs count?

Kagome: You eat bugs?

Sesshomaru: He'd eat anything. I like nature simply because I am left alone.

Miroku: I'm not a big fan of it, but hey, I'm there.

Sango: It's wonderful and I love it. My favorite part is because of the many flowers.

Inuyasha: If I could have anything, then it'd be a… Teddy Bear.

Kagome: Eh, peace on earth.

Sango: Happiness for everyone.

Miroku: All the girls… I mean, a wonderful home with my darling Sango.

Naraku: An ice cream cone.

Sesshomaru: Someone to understand me.

Rin: To be with Lord Sesshomaru forever.

Jakotsu: Inuyasha.

Jaken: Someone to boss around.

Bankotsu: Maybe a home.

Koga: Naraku's death.

Naraku: What? What have I ever done to you? I'm just an innocent demon with ambitions to rule the world, destroy Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and get an ice cream cone!

Ladyasile: Let's watch… Oh, let's put in one of the Tales From the Crypt episodes (which I do not own; the person who created it does).

-_We start watching an episode as we continue to answer questions_-

Sesshomaru: My favorite mythical creature? Chimeras.

Inuyasha: Not sure.

Bankotsu: Phoenixes!

Miroku: Dragons, they are the best.

Sango: I'd rather get on with the next question. Why do I put up with Miroku? He may be a womanizer, but I admit that he's got a hold of my heart. And if he wants to keep it, he'd better rid himself of his filthy habits!

Miroku: You know I will. Yes, my flirting with other women does hurt Sango, but she is tough. And I'll always lover her.

Everyone: Being here!

Naraku: Well, I really like the cakes, but yeah, being in the slumber party with the rest of these idiots is fun.

Kikyo: The way I feel about my soul collectors? They're the best. The help me when I need it.

Sesshomaru: Date with Kagura? Ah, I remember now. It was nice.

Kagura: I hardly call running away from me a date.

Naraku: Kagome and Hojo, go dance!

-_Grabs them and forces them to dance_-

Naraku: Can I have a cupcake for that?

Kittyb78: Not exactly what I had in mind, but sure.

-_Gives Naraku a cupcake_-

Naraku: Of course! I tried all the recipes already. Yummy!

Jaken: A break would be nice.

Sesshomaru: After you're done being my servant.

Rin: Yeah, Shippo and I had tons of fun coloring. Though playing video games was tough so we asked Trfan16 to help us with that.

Trfan16: I had a great birthday! Thanks for asking.

Ladyasile: Well, since we finished this episode of Tales from the Crypt… Let's watch a scary movie. Oh, let's go with a zombie movie!

Sesshomaru: I knew it.

Ladyasile: What? I love zombie flicks.

Bankotsu: Better interrupt before these two get into a fight. Hm, besides mayhem and killing I love to draw.

-_Takes out drawings of stick figures_-

Bankotsu: Jakotsu said they were wonderful. I agree.

Ladyasile: Thanks for the comment AFriendForLifeAndBeyond!

Sesshomaru: Contrary to popular belief, I do not mind being called Fluffy. And I only like Rin as my daughter and friend, nothing more.

Inuyasha: What? Slept with Kagome and Sango while Miroku watched? No, thanks. I think I've just been traumatized. This reminds me of that time those girls gave me juice and I woke up on a bed with a lot of people.

Naraku: It's best you… Cake! Thank you! Narusaku Fan, you're the best!

Jaken: I've always wanted a PS3! Thank you!

Koga: Someone get tissue paper, I think he's going to cry.

Inuyasha: A cat? Man, this show is confusing me about things I always thought I knew.

Kagome: Well, I might go with Hojo…

Sango: Miroku, you've got yourself a date. One date!

Miroku: Finally!

_-Naraku eats popcorn_-

Naraku: What happened? Kagome die? Kikyo die? Or is there a cake for me?

Miroku: None of the above, but I did get a date with Sango!

Sesshomaru: You'll screw up.

Ladyasile: Thanks for your comment SpunkAnimeDolphin! Love your name, by the way. And Chaseha-Wing, you'll have to wait to do that… Ouch, Sango's weapon? Too bad, Kagome.

Chaseha-Wing: I can wait…

Ladyasile: Sorry to have to talk for you.

Chaseha-Wing: Not a problem. Though I can't wait to punish Kagome. Anyways, let's go on with my last question, since it's the last one up there.

Sesshomaru: People write incest stories about us? I know I'm beyond handsome, but couldn't they pair me up with someone more… Intelligent and gorgeous?

Inuyasha: At least I don't speak in riddles! And my body's better than yours! I'm more popular than you are!

Sesshomaru: Not true. There are legions of fans for me! You're only popular because of Kagome! Without her, you're nothing!

Inuyasha: No! Kagome, tell him he's wrong!

Kagome: Don't drag me into this!

Ladyasile: We can do this.

-_I grab a pillow and throw at their faces_-

Naraku: Pillow fight!

-_Pillows star flying in the air, popcorn is tossed around, and drinks are spilled_-

Naraku: What's that? -_points at closet door_-

_-We all look_-

Bankotsu: I don't see anything.

-_Naraku pushes us inside the closet and closes the door_-

Naraku: Ha! I rule! Do you guys have enough air and food and drinks in there?

Kikyo: You should let us out.

Naraku: I'll take that as a yes. So now, let's party!

-_Turns on radio and dances to the music_-

-_From inside the closet_-

Sesshomaru: We should get revenge.

Bankotsu: At least we have food. See, I found a cookie in here.

Inuyasha: I want my teddy!

Sango: Looks like we won't get that date, Miroku.

Miroku: No!

-_Miroku gets up and starts trying to break down the door_-

-_Outside the closet_-

Naraku: Yeah, 500 pizzas. Yup, every single topping. How much? Okay, thanks.

-_Takes out a sword_-

Naraku: That much for 500 pizzas? Does he think I have that kind of money? Oh, and please leave any questions or comments in reviews. Thanks for reading! And remember kids, always give me cakes.

-_Inside closet_-

Ladyasile: Sucks, he took my line, again!

Kittyb78:We should focus on getting out of here.

Trfan16: She's right. How do we do that? The door won't open.

Chseha-Wing: I guess we're stuck here until Naraku decides to let us out.

Sesshomaru: I'm not waiting. I tear open that door.

-_Sesshomaru stands up and draws his sword_-

-_Outside the closet_-

Naraku: Maybe I should let them out. What if zombies come and attack me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Disclaimer: First chapter!

Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for her beta work!

* * *

Ladyasile: Alright, we're going to skip right to the questions right now and then the continuation of the slumber party. However, I'd like to state that we are still trapped inside the closet. Naraku fell asleep and I'm not letting anyone break down my closet door if they don't intend on repaying me for it!

Sesshomaru: We'll die soon if we do not get out, you know.

Bankotsu: Listen to him for once! I'm so thirsty.

Ladyasile: First we'll answer questions from… Trfan16!

Trfan16: I just asked one question… Why did Naraku have to lock us in here?

Inuyasha: He fell asleep so we can't ask him.

Koga: He'd just say that he wanted to take over the show, or that it was amusing. And how are you going to pay for the 500 pizzas?

Ladyasile: I wish this was Naruto. I could use genjutsu or something, I may have to ask you all for money since I'm dirt poor.

Sesshomaru: You're making everyone nervous, so let's go to the next set of questions by… Silverwing X Moonrise.

**I bet that colission wont be good XP  
Love it and thanx for answering my questions.  
throws a cookie at fluffy and it bounces off his head XD haha.  
give naraku a cake**

Ladyasile: No problem. The entire point of this is to answer any questions any Inuyasha fans might have. You all are what drives this to keep on going. Thank you!

Sesshomaru: -_Starts chasing the cookie that bounced off his head_- Cookie!

-_Outside the closet_-

Naraku: CAKE! Thanks for that!

Ladyasile: Well, he's happy.

Kagome: But we're still stuck inside.

Jaken: Let's move on to the next set of questions! They're by kittyb78.

**Cute. Scolds Naraku You shouldn't lock people in the closet, shame on you! takes away cupcakes Bad Naraku!  
rubs feet grumbling being cramped in that closet on my feet has them really sore  
Okay time for more questions :D  
Lady: Have you ever been to a spa? I haven't but heard it's relaxing.  
Bankotsu: Can I braid you hair later?  
hands Jakotsu a bag of puppy food. Here feed your puppy Jakotsu.  
Inuyasha: Behave or else puppy. Now make a decsion already Kagome or Kikyo?  
Sesshomaru: What will you do to celebrate Rin's birthday?  
Rin, Jaken, and Shippo: What is your favorite type of video game? Mine's puzzle games.  
Kouga and Ayame: When is your wedding?  
Jakotsu: What is your favorite type of snake? I like all snakes.  
Sango: Where is Kohaku? And how would you feel if he dated Rin after they grew up?  
Sesshomaru: How would you feel if Kohaku dated Rin after they grew up?  
Bankotsu: What is your opinion of each person or demon here at this party?  
okay that's it for now :D**

Naraku: Meh. I've still got other people that'll give me cakes, so you suck! It's not like I wanted them anyway, you jerk!

Ladyasile: He sounds sad, but I'm still frustrated with him. A spa? Sadly, no. I'm looking forward to being to one someday.

Bankotsu: Nice of you to ask. If you want, you can braid my hair right now. -_Releases his hair-_

_-Kittyb78 starts braiding Bankotsu's hair as he smiles at her. She smiles at the feel of his silky tresses rubbing against her palms and continues braiding his hair._-

Jakotsu: Thanks! I need puppy food. I've named my puppy Inuyasha II, so now he can eat!

Inuyasha: Choose between Kikyo or Kagome? Now? -_Takes out Tetsusaiga and knocks himself out_-

Sesshomaru: I want to surprise her, but I can assure you that I will give her the best birthday gift of all.

Rin: I like puzzle games too!

Shippo: Well, honestly, I don't really have one. I like to play stuff like tag and hide-and-go-seek, but pulling pranks is much more fun!

Jaken: I like to play war games!

Koga: Wedding? Already?

Ayame: Yes, Koga! It'll be in the fall. Everyone's invited!

Jakotsu: I like… Anacondas are cute. I like those type of snakes!

Sango: Kohaku is right here.

Kohaku: Hi.

Sango: I think that if he dated Rin, that would be cute.

Sesshomaru: The boy's not much, but he'd better treat her with respect. When she's older, she can make her own choices.

-_Kittyb78 finishes braiding Bankotsu's hair and smiles at him. Kittyb78 is surprised as he grabs her moving her before Miroku can grope her. Bankotsu glares a warning at the monk as he pushes Kittyb78 behind him protectively._-

Kittyb78: Thanks. -_she kisses his cheek_-

Bankotsu: -_smiles_- You're welcome. -_they exchange a quick hug_-

Ladyasile: Uh, Bankotsu, you've got a question.

Bankotsu: Mostly, I think they're all nuts.

Ladyasile: Yeah, I get that a lot. Next set! It's from Chaseha-Wing.

**Inuyasha, how did u move so fast in episode 1 when u killed Mrs, Centipede? u were asleep for 50 YEARS! fifty god forsaken years! u should of had the worst cramps ever.  
Now I'll mock this occasion, by asking Jakotsu something. Jakotsu-kun, I am a very big yaoi fangirl. Would u please kiss Inuyasha on the lips now. with tounge please.  
Kagome, ur doom will draw near, muhahaha!  
...Naraku, let me out of the closet now, or I'll seriously hurt u, steal ur sacred jewel shards, and banish the rest of the sweets from this slumber party for EVERYONE! including u.**

Inuyasha: Blame the creator. There's no way I can move that fast after 50 years of not moving!

Jakotsu: Kiss Inuyasha? -_Gets a hold of Inuyasha and kisses him fiercely on the lips. He coaxes Inuyasha's lips apart and begins to explore his mouth with his tongue. He moans as he releases Inuyasha._- Happy?

Inuyasha: That was…

Kagome: I can understand why you hate me, but it's not my fault!

-_From outside the closet_-

Naraku: Not likely. There's no way you can do that. Why? Because I've invited a throng of demons here, so you can't get out and steal my sweets!

Ladyasile: Next set is by Corn Cob Xov… cool name.

**I like this fic. It's funny! I have some dares and questions:  
#1 Shesshomaru(?sp) do you chew on shoes like my dog Barren?  
#2 Inuyasha: I dare you to eat a tree.  
#3 Naraku: Why do you want to take over the world. Seems like a lot of trouble... Oh! and, I dare you to chug a whole gallon of milk at one time, no breaks.  
#4 Miroku: I dare you to... Eat my talent show medal (it's a second place I got from the school talent show.)  
#5: Kagome: Go jump off a cliff...  
#6: Kikyou: -kills Kikyou- STAY DEAD ALREADY WOMAN!  
#7: Sango: I dare you to... french Miroku (I'm feeling evil today... o0' Not enought SUGAH!)**

Ladyasile: Thank you for the comment.

Sesshomaru: Chew on shoes? That's what my little brother does. Dangle them in front of him and he's all over them in a heartbeat.

Inuyasha: Eat a tree? Fine. -_Takes out a tiny tree that's used for decoration and eats it_- Done. It tasted weird, though.

Ladyasile: I'm not even going to ask why you had that in your pocket… Was it made in China? Many of the products were high on lead paint… Should we get you checked.

Inuyasha: Crap. -_passes out_-

Naraku: I heard the question for me! My answer is… It's a lot of work, but someone has to do it. If I don't take over the world, then who will? Chug a gallon of milk? Easy. -_Naraku goes to my refrigerator and takes out a gallon of milk and chugs it down in one swallow._-

Ladyasile: Awesome! I don't like plain milk, so thanks for the favor, Naraku!

Kikyo: You shouldn't cheer him up, it'll only encourage him to keep us inside.

Kagura: She's right.

Miroku: Uh, someone care to help me with the medal?

Sango: You're dare, not ours.

Miroku: Fine… I'll eat it with my Wind Tunnel! -_The medal goes inside his Wind Tunnel_-

Kagome: Don't think that's how it works… Jump of a cliff?

-_The door opens and Naraku grabs Kagome_-

Naraku: Bye, Kagome! -_Tosses her from a nearby cliff that appeared out f nowhere_-

Sango: Alright… Let's get this over with, Miroku.

-_They begin kissing, then Miroku ruins it by molesting her_-

Kikyo: Shouldn't we worry about Kagome? Stay dead? How rude.

Ladyasile: Relax, everyone still lives in my show.

Sesshomaru: It's not yours anymore, since Naraku took over.

Ladyasile: … Damn…

Bankotsu: Next and final set's by Electromagnetic Powers Rule.

**I want Inuyasha to remain straight, please!  
I hope you have M&M cookies! I love those!  
For Sesshomaru's X-mas present, I'll create a twin Tetsusaiga for him to be able to use. :D**

**I could've sworn that I wrote questions here for your story, but I can't find them in the reviews. Either they somehow didn't go threw to reaching you because of my computer, or something else. But oh well, I guess I could try again.  
Questions for Inuyasha:  
1.Have you ever wondered if there was a way you could get a Subjugation necklace for Kagome to see how she'd like it if you said a certain word to her over and over? I think you should, that would be funny and payback for all those times she was so mean to you.  
2.Instead of someone who's dead like Kikyo and someone who's from the distant future like Kagome, haven't you ever wondered if there's a half-dog demon like you you could be with instead?  
Question for Sango:  
Have you ever thought of somehow getting a Subjugation for Miroku?  
Question for Sesshomaru:  
Have you ever thought of asking Rin if she'd like you to be her adopted father instead of just lord?  
Question for Rin:  
Have you ever wanted Lord Sesshomaru to be your adopted father after so long of being his follower that it was time for a change since of how much he cares for you as if you were his own child?  
Question for Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha:  
Why are you three so dang hot!?  
I know that there was more, but I can't think of them at the moment and I think this would do, anyhow.  
Love this story of yours! It's funny! Since I forgot to put that in the other review that you as well responded to-hope Sessy would love his gift, LOL-I thought I'd put that here so I don't forget again. Keep these chaps. comin'! :)**

Ladyasile: It looks like the majority want you straight, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: He's still knocked out.

Inuyasha: Woke up…

Sesshomaru: Whoever you are, Electromagnetic Powers Rule… Thank you for the sword. I am now more powerful than anyone else!

-_Outside the closet_-

Naraku: Damn it! How did that happen? I guess I'll have to let you out so Sesshomaru won't kill me.

Sango: Finally.

-_Closet door opens and we begin to get out_-

Inuyasha: I love your idea. I'll look into that. Kagome will pay for making me cry! Hm, someone else? Maybe Sesshomaru can help me start looking for someone to date.

Sesshomaru: Little brother… That's the first sensible thing that has come out of that hole in your mouth. I'd be glad to help.

Sango: I've had that thought for a long time now, yet I haven't found a solution.

Sesshomaru: … Rin?

Rin: Father? Or lord? Both sound… I like Father better. -_hugs Sesshomaru_-

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu: Because we are! -_All pose like super models_-

Ladyasile: Thank you so much for that! Like I said, I love all of your support, questions, and dares. They're the driving force in this. Thank you all!

Trfan16: Wait!

Jakotsu: What?

Trfan16: There's something Inuyasha did, and it was wrong of him to do.

Ladyasile: Oh… Inuyasha, you're in trouble.

Inuyasha: What did I do?

Ladyasile: Ate his birthday cake…

Inuyasha: You were taking too long and I got hungry, got a problem with that?

Trfan16: Yes, I do have a problem with that! I took long because I was getting ready! So tough -_BLEEP_- if you have to wait! You are impatient and you are a pig! You ruined MY party!!

Inuyasha: Sorry, okay?

Ladyasile: Uh… Let's continue this later, okay? You might be scaring our readers…

Naraku: Yeah… You got a very angry man at your front door… Something about pizzas. What are pizzas?

Ladyasile: … Excuse me?

Naraku: Don't be stupid if you can help it! You heard me.

Sesshomaru: Sounds like your in deep trouble.

Ladyasile: Yeah, things usually come back to bite me in the butt.

Jakotsu: I know how to deal with angry men. Leave it to me.

Sesshomaru: Shouldn't we stop her… I mean, him?

Ladyasile: … You know what, Sesshomaru? Have I ever shown you the sword my brother gave me?

Sesshomaru: … The plan is to ignore this all, isn't it? You're probably going to wind up going to a therapist after this is over.

Jaken: My lord is correct, you know.

Sesshomaru: Shouldn't you be elsewhere, Jaken? You're taking up my breathing air.

Jaken: Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.

Ladyasile: Blocking this all out…

Kagome: That's not very healthy, you know.

Ladyasile: Doesn't matter. If I can survive the other many things I have, then this shouldn't kill me. Anyways, let's stop the show right here. I'd like to sleep later on… Without any of you here.

Shippo: That's mean.

Koga: The little raccoon is right.

Shippo: I'm a fox demon!

Ladyasile: But not my fox demon.

Everyone: …

Sesshomaru: Daydreaming about someone named Kurama again, is she?

Miroku: She does that when she wants to erase her memory.

Ladyasile: It usually works when no one is talking! Anyways… We'll all try to get out of this mess by next time. Thank you all for reading, and as always-

Naraku: GIVE ME CAKES OR DIE!

Ladyasile: Ignore the maniac with the cake fetish, or whatever it is… Where was I? Oh, please leave questions, dares, shout outs, etc. in your lovely reviews. Thank you all!

Sesshomaru: And remember… I'm the sexiest, coolest, and powerful demon of all time. Remember, or else!

Inuyasha: Hey, it's my turn to sleep with Mr. Fluff-fluff, Sesshomaru! Hand him over now! Don't get me angry… I'm not nice when-

Sesshomaru: You ruin everything, Inuyasha… Time for your punishment!

-_Lights go out_-


	11. Chapter 11

**Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Disclaimer: First chapter!

Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for her beta work!

* * *

Ladyasile: Wow, you know what guys? I forgot that our last chapter was our 10th one. It's a huge honor, and it slipped my mind… odd. Well, it was my birthday, I guess that's why.

Sesshomaru: Still not a good excuse for you to forget.

Sango: Well, you didn't remember either!

Ladyasile: Thanks Sango. Anyhow, let's move on. I had a blast with the special guests that appeared on our show. And I just want to thank Kittyb78 in advance for an idea she came up with, but I'll have to share that with you all later.

Inuyasha: So what's first?

Naraku: Questions? It's always questions.

Ladyasile: I see you grew some brains… Too bad it didn't help pay off all those pizzas!

Kagome: You're right, he was the only one not helping!

Shippo: He deserves to have his cakes taken away from him!

Ladyasile: Couldn't agree more with you there. I'll give them to someone who deserves them more than he does. And it's not someone from this anime/manga either.

Naraku: Fine… Not like I want them anyway. -_cries_-

Sesshomaru: Your fake tears won't help.

Naraku: Damn it.

Rin: Our first questions are from Elctromagnetic Powers Rule!

**Yay! You finally updated!  
I am glad to be apart of your Slumber Party with the coolest cast ever! Thank you! :D  
You're very welcome my Sesshomaru! :D I now will give you back your left arm with my own powerful sword that can not only kill evil, but can also give back missing limbs to those I trust and like. Don't worry, your new arm will last you forever.:) You wonder who I am Sessy? I am a female full-dog demon.  
I also wonder if Ryo Sanada of the Ronin Warriors is related to Bankotsu because they look-alike? /  
Again, this was really good, Ladyasile! :D**

Ladyasile: Aww, you're too kind Yes, unfortunately, I can only update once a month. I just now had to drop one fan fiction in order to keep up… You see, I'm sort of blind right now. Forgive me if something is off.

Sesshomaru: Prepare yourselves… I'm going to be OOC for a moment.

-_We look at him_-

Sesshomaru: YAY! Thank you so much!! I have my arm back! YAY! I love you so much!!

Jaken: Uh, my lord?

Sesshomaru: Ahem, what?

Jaken: Never mind.

Sesshomaru: So that is who you are. Very well, you have my eternal… You have my gratitude. And I will grant you one wish.

Ladyasile: Wait, when did you turn into a… Should I even ask?

Inuyasha: Nah, just keep pretending to understand.

Bankotsu: I have a relative?! Why did no one ever tell me? You guys suck! You should've told me!

Jakotsu: I don't think-

Bankotsu: Shut up, you! I need to go find… Wait… Where do I go?!

Ladyasile: Uh, yeah, someone's freaking out now… Anyways, Elctromagnetic Powers Rule, thank you so very much for that! Here's a Sesshomaru plushie! -_hands it over_-

Rin: The next are from, well, it's a comment someone left back in chapter 3. It's from Sally.

**I think Inuyasha should be seme.**

Inuyasha: So we're back to that?

Ladyasile: Inuyasha, you should know that there will always be people who will want you to be in a same-sex relationship. Being seme is probably good for you. Yet, there will also always be people who will pair you up with canon females or original characters. We all have our preferences, so just get used to it.

Inuyasha: What'd you say? I was looking at the paint dry on the wall.

Ladyasile: … You can be such a pest, you know that? Moving on…

Jaken: The next questions are from Silverwing X Moonrise.

**XD lol, Inuyasha why do you have your ears on your head when Fulffy's is all elf like?  
Here's a question for Ladyasile, do you like puppies? Cause my dog just had 9 of them hands u black and white puppy named Mohawk  
Trfan16…scary O.o hides behind Fluffy**

Inuyasha: I wonder the same thing…

Sesshomaru: We do have different mothers, Inuyasha. You're a half demon, which means you look ridiculous. And I am a full demon, which means that beauty was bestowed upon me.

Ladyasile: Well, he explained some of it… Puppies? YES! I love them so much! Aw… You're so nice and kind and generous! My first pet… Thank you! Just for that, do you have any wish that you want Sesshomaru here to grant for you? Thank you! I love Mohawk!

Miroku: Well, she's attached now.

Ladyasile: Yep. Trfan16 is scary? Well, not really. He's really kind, trust me. YAY! Thank you again! And congratulations on your dog having nice puppies!

Jaken: Let's see the next questions are from Chaseha-Wing

**hmm? why didn't I say anything? I was sure I left something. oh well, what should I ask this time... oh yes, will Kagome stay dead? probally not --U. OH yeah... walks to all the sweets and throws them away u didn't let me out soon enough Naraku, and I was stuck in the closet with Kagome, that was the worse. ok Inuyasha, what's ur favourite type of wether**?

Ladyasile: -_cuddles Mohawk_- You didn't? Hm, I wonder if that my fault… Sorry if I overlooked it. Kagome dead? Something tells me you're going to hate how the manga ends…

Naraku: NO! -_dies_-

Inuyasha: What do we do about him?

Everyone: …

Koga: Just answer the questions, mutt!

Inuyasha: My favorite type of weather? I like it when it snows or when it's windy! Those two are the best!

Bankotsu: And the last set of questions come from Kittyb78.

**Awesome job L.:D loved it.:D And Happy Birthday hon! :huggles:**

**Bankotsu what is your favorite way of relaxing?  
Jakotsu how is your puppy doing?  
Inuyasha have you decided which one it will be yet? Kagome or Kikyo?  
Sesshomaru when is your real date with kagura?  
Jaken what kind of vacation do you want?  
Kikyo how long are you going to pine over Inuyasha before you wise up and  
move on? Kagome same question.  
Lady when can I be a guest again? Also how are your brother and sister in law  
doing?  
Rin and Shippo would you prefer crayons or paint this time? hands it and  
paper to them make something nice now okay?**

Ladyasile: Hi Kittyb78! Thanks for birthday wishes. -_huggles back somehow_-

Bankotsu: Relaxing… I like to train to relax mentally, but when it comes to everything… Probably just sitting back and taking a nap.

Jakotsu: My puppy's great! Especially since Mohawk just arrived.

Inuyasha: I think we all know the answer to that now…

Sesshomaru: Shh! No, don't say that… She might be here.

Jaken: A vacation? I would like to go to Greece to relax!

Kikyo: I already have moved on…

Kagome: Um…

Ladyasile: Sure you can be a guest again! Anyone can be as long as they ask. My brother, well, he just had his birthday. He was really happy and still is. Kind of odd to think that I have a sister-in-law… But they're both okay! Thanks for asking!

Rin and Shippo: Paint! Thank you!

-_They go off to work on an activity together_-

Ladyasile: Now that the questions are done, it's time to get down to business.

Kohaku: I thought what just happened was business.

Ladyasile: Well, yeah, but this… Fine, okay. Let's go back to what I mentioned in the beginning.

Sesshomaru: If you can remember.

Ladyasile: Come now, my memory is good. Anyways… Dear reviewers, you have done such an amazing job at keeping this fic going, so now it's time to thank you in a very interesting way. For the first time ever, the cast of Inuyasha will ask YOU questions. The questions won't be deep and personal, but it's all a way of you to interact with the characters. So far, only the ones that have reviewed constantly will be asked. If you would like to be asked, then please inform me in a review or PM. You can decline to it, if you wish.

Sesshomaru: Very interesting… When will it start.

Ladyasile: Glad you asked. It will begin next time. Which means you've got a month to tell me if you wish to be asked or not. Any other new reviewer can participate too, but just tell me. And you can still ask questions, and dare the cast, so don't worry.

Sango: Anyone else feel like we're watching a commercial?

Naraku: Meh, she sucks at this.

Ladyasile: Thanks again for all the reviews! The questions are always welcomed. See you next time!

Inuyasha: Chicken butt!


	12. Chapter 12

**Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Disclaimer: First chapter!

Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for her beta work!

* * *

Naraku: "Dear Diary, I wish I was with darling Kurama. He has the nicest hair of all time and he's so sexy…"

Sesshomaru: Did she really write that?

Naraku: Duh! I'm reading from her diary, right?

Kagome: I didn't know she kept a diary.

Ladyasile: I don't. Unlike most people I keep my thoughts were no one will be able to blackmail me with them! So I know that's not my diary.

Naraku: You didn't have to ruin the fun, you know!

Ladyasile: If only I had the Death Note… Anyways, I'd rather write down other things than that, but the world doesn't need to know.

Sesshomaru: I never believed a single word that came from Naraku's mouth.

Kagome: Neither did I.

Ladyasile: A likely story…

Naraku: Ha! She didn't believe you!

Ladyasile: I wonder how you castrate a demon…

Naraku: I'll shut up now.

Inuyasha: So, how'd the last chapter go??

Ladyasile: Pretty good. Thank you again Kittyb78 for that!

Rin: Shouldn't we get to the questions? There are a lot of them, you know…

Jakotsu: On with the questions! The first are from Elctromagnetic Powers Rule!

**It's quite alright if somethin's off, nobody's perfect! :)  
LOL Love you too Sessy!  
Grant me one wish, huh? I wish to be able to go through the well to meet and be able to hang out with you, Sesshomaru!  
Yep, it looks like you might Bankotsu! :D But he's on the good side! Maybe your reincarnation was given a, well, a third chance?, to save people instead of killing them. But you're still cool, so it's all good! Ryo's still in Japan, you just have to travel into the future.  
You're welcome Ladyasile! O, cool! Thanks! Hugs plushie  
Sweet! They can ask me questions! :D  
Lady, you're still so cool! Yay! :D**

Sesshomaru: Consider it done.

Inuyasha: Nothing happened… Are you sure you can grant wishes?

Sesshomaru: I never said now… I'll wait until I leave this wretched place and go back home.

Ladyasile: Thank you for the first comment! Sesshomaru just butted in before I could speak.

Bankotsu: You know, somehow I doubt I got reincarnated, but… I'll travel to the future and find my relative!

Ladyasile: You're very welcomed for that! YAY! I'm cool! Take that Naraku!

Naraku: Since when do I care about being cool? -_Sobs_- I don't care!

Ladyasile: I was just… joking…

Inuyasha: I didn't know he cared.

Ladyasile: I'm sorry Naraku…

Naraku: Ha! I rock at acting! I made you believe that! -_Sticks tongue out_-

Shippo: The next questions are from Chaseha-Wing!

**OMG I killed Naraku...swet, ahem! ANyways, I won't mind being asked, tis ok with me.  
...what should I ask?... mm, I guess the first thing is what's the big deal about 10 chapters... it can't be that exciting and... Inuyasha-kun, Kouga-kun, Seshy-kun and Jakotsu-kun, what's your favourite types of chips. Oh and if you had to date someone out of the group I just mentioned, who would you choose to date guys? (only the ones I've already mentioned can answer this, so go away Jaen)**

Ladyasile: Well, the 10th chapter is just a big deal since… It marks how long you've kept the thing going. I was originally going to stop at 5 chapters, but I kept going. It means a lot.

Inuyasha: If you've seen the show or read the manga, then you must know!

Ladyasile: Be nice, you jerk!

Kouga: Hm… Just plain ones, I guess.

Sesshomaru: Any that are spicy flavored.

Jakotsu: Hm… What does Inuyasha like again? What he said.

Sesshomaru: You must be joking… Pick someone from this lot?

Inuyasha: I pick Sesshomaru.

Ladyasile: … Why?

Inuyasha: He has to be nice to me or else he'll get yelled at, that's why!

Sesshomaru: Bastard… I'll go with the real gay man here. His views are somewhat interesting.

Jakotsu: Inuyasha! Inuyasha all the way! Inuyasha!

Kouga: I'd rather shoot myself, but I'll go with Sesshomaru.

Ladyasile: I think they're scarred for life…

Inuyasha: Who's next?

Jaken: Up next is Silverwing X Moonrise!

**glad u lik Mohawk! holds up an identical puppy this ish Mohawk's twin sissy May Belle! she mine :P  
and i dont mind if u guys ask me any questions! i love ur fic!**

Ladyasile: Aww, Mohawk is very happy to see May Belle! Oh yes, those questions are coming soon…

Sesshomaru: Next is Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy!

**i've decided you're insane.  
inuyasha...do you chase yourslef around in circles like other dogs? and Sesshomaru...do you smell bad when you get wet? miroku i still want your phone number!**

Ladyasile: Considering that I have you many stalkers… Yes, I am insane. Glad you're still reading my GB fics though.

Inuyasha: I do no such thing! Oh, red! -_Begins to chase himself around in circles_-

Sesshomaru: Smell bad? Hell no! However, my little brother and his gang might!

Miroku: Fine, but Sango can't know, okay?

Sango: Hmm… If I were you, Miroku, I'd sleep with one eye open.

Miroku: … Up next is Kagome-Loves-Koga! Though we'll space them out, since it's too many.

**can I PWEASE be in here?!(gives puppy-pout and bright purple chibi eyes)O!O!O! I totally LUV this fic!okay...CHICKEN BUTT! heheh...LOL!**

Ladyasile: Of course. Anyone who wants to be in the fic can. Though you should know that I am immune to all cute and cuddly things. It's no wonder I love Severus Snape so much. Also the reason for loving the gore and blood in movies.

**  
Sesshy: YOU'RE SMEXY!...can I... can I snuggle your fluffy? I'm a kitsune hanyou, so I can keep my scent from getting on it...okay? (gropes Sesshoumaru) ;D you can touch my tail too, if you wanna. (black fox tail swishes behind her)... so we're even, ya know?  
**

Sesshomaru: … I was violated…

Inuyasha: You know… It's not like it hasn't happened before.

Sesshomaru: Valid point. Alright then, I'll touch your tail so we're even. And yes, I am sexy.

**Bankotsu: O! UR SO HOT!(huggles, glomp) anyway, could you PLEASE lend me your sword? here, I'll only need Banryuu for five minutes!(gropes Bankotsu) ;D hehe... sorry. I'm a total hentai!**

Bankotsu: I'll let you borrow Banryuu if you give me a lift to the future to meet my relative. Deal?

**  
Miroku: PLEASE GO OUT WITH KAGOME! she's a priestess, ur a monk! not to mention she has a little secret...SHE'S A LECHER! heheheh, sorry Kagome.(gropes Miroku) if you grope me back, I will PERSONALLY get my sword Tuitetseiga after you. (puts hand on hilt)**

Miroku: After promising to give my phone number away… I don't think I'll do anything to you since Sango might kill me. Kagome is a lecher? I always suspected… I knew it!

Kagome: What?! I'm not!

Inuyasha: Explains the touching of the ears.

**  
Inuyasha: OH! INU-KUN! (glomps/gropes Inuyasha) heheh... anyway, Q!Q! have you done...IT...With the clay pot Biotch of Japan? If you have, I will SERIOUSLY have some mental scarring...no sanity left to lose...(shrugs) sorry. erm...(gropes Inu's ears) HA! and you can't even TOUCH my black fox ears!(ears twitch in victory)**

Inuyasha: Why does everyone touch my ears? Touch your own people! But mine are cute, huh? Done what with clay pot?? Help plant? Yep! I helped save trees!

Shippo: Since you helped destroy a lot!

Inuyasha: Shut it!

**  
Kagome: girl! I dare you to try to become a Lecher like Miroku! actually, AREN'T you a lech?! go and make out with Miroku, or go out on a date. p.s: IF he gropes you, USE A ROLLED UP NEWSPAPER! MWUAHAHAHAHA-coughcouhg-HAHAHAHA!-cough- anyway, then you can go out with Bankotsu...or Seshoumaru! XD haha... sesshy IS NOT allowed to kill you! here's a cookie! (gives cookie) I don't get how people can hate you...**

Kagome: Aw, you're so nice! Well, except that I'm not a lecher.

Inuyasha: You are!

Kagome: I'm ignoring you, Inuyasha! Anyways, thanks. Though I don't think I want to go out with Bankotsu or Sesshomaru. And there's a real good reason why.

**  
Kikiyo:(deathglares) I Friggin' HATE You.(smashes her with an over-large frying pan) there. meet Mr.Pan.(smirks)go back to hell, ALONE. I know she'll be back, though... I've killed her at least fifteen times! (Kikiyo springs up from dust) see! see! grr...(takes Banryuu and smashes Kikiyo again)WHY!? WHY WON'T THE EVIL UNDEAD MIKO DIE!?(she pops up again)dang it all!(throws cookie so it hits her in the head and makes thumping noise) heh...**

Kikyo: Why do you hate so much?

Bankotsu: I thought we had a deal!

Ladyasile: Anyone besides me think we should change the rating to M?

**  
Kouga: would you just STOP pestering Kagome?! she doesn't like you in THAT way! let. her. go! anyway, I don't believe you should marry Ayame? ya know why? it's because she's a PRINCESS! she can get whoever she wants! oh, and I luv the pairing of you and kaggie, but sorry!(gropes Kouga) hey...(face turns pale) do you even WEAR underwear!? O.O**

Ayame: We should get married Koga!

Koga: I do wear underwear. The not wearing it part is just for the series!

**  
Naraku:...O.O AGH! SPIDER DUDE! SPIDER DUDE! I hate spiders, MAN! (throws kunai and shuriken and senbon at him) there. dodge that. if you don't, they are poisoned, and you willstay unconsious for tee chappies, demon or not!...(evil smirk) and only I know the antidote! nyanya! ;P besides, it WON'T KILL YOU! jeeze. ask the author if you have no idea what they are...let's just say, very sharp pointy things, until ya ask her, ne?**

Naraku: Kunai, shuriken, and senbon… I so can dodge them if it's one of each.

Ladyasile: You sound so confident.

Naraku: I doubt I can get kill with petty attacks with tiny weapons dipped in poison.

Ladyasile: Not when I defeated you in the Naruto game! Wow, there's another person that doesn't like spiders. See, Naraku, you just made people be more afraid of them! Still, I think they're cool.

Sesshomaru: That's because you read books that portray them like that.

Ladyasile: I'm a bookworm, so what? It helps to know more than most people I know.

Inuyasha: She's right. That's why I make you read to me, Sesshomaru!

**  
Shippo and Rin: AW! you're SOO KAWAII!...hehe, sorry! oh, here(gives giant caramel apples and pepsi) get hyper. go harass Jaken. (grins, showing fangs)**

Shippo: Thanks! Don't worry, he'll get harassed by me! MWUAHAHA!

Rin: I don't know if I can harass him, but thank you.

**Jaken: little toad-imp-swamp-thingie! EEKK! sorry... oh, my my...(face pales) I just remembered some fanfics of you and fluffy-sama over there...XP(goes to barf in toilet)**

Jaken: What were they about?

Sesshomaru: … Be quiet, Jaken!

Ladyasile: Ah, those fan fictions… I remember them…

Sesshomaru: You're a jerk, you know that?

Ladyasile: I don't treat people like trash, so there!

**  
Jankotsu: KEWL! 8D wait... are you a female, or a male? you SOUND like a female, and you LOOK like a female... but I can't smell which one you are!(covers ears with hands) NO! DON'T CUT OFF MEH EARS!**

Jakotsu: Why must everyone ask me that? I'm a male! Don't worry, I'm just interested in the decapitating the heads of beautiful MALES!

Kagome: You're s scary at times, you know?

Inuyasha: And insane!

Ladyasile: And cool!

Naraku: You're obviously misguided, huh?

**  
I vote for Inu to be Bi. XD some of the fics where he's with another dude are just plain HAWT.but Kag/Inu? I barf at some of it.**

Inuyasha: Finally someone agrees with me!

Ladyasile: I think others said that too.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

**  
everyone: okay, if you were to do...IT...with another person of your gender, and fall in love with them, who would it be?**

Everyone: Do we have to?

Ladyasile: Fine, we'll draw names from a hat! Darn cowards.

-_Draws 3 names_-

Ladyasile: Miroku, Naraku, and Kagura.

Miroku: Jakotsu… He does look like a female.

Naraku: Sesshomaru, he's more closer to my type.

Kagura: Do I have to?

Ladyasile: Unless you want to go into the closet…

Kagura: … I pick… Sango.

Sango: … Well, I'm… Flattered?

**  
Sango: yo! how's my demon-slaying friend? sorry if you can't remember me... just kinda remember one of the kitsune problems you had to help deal with, you probably killed my family... but all is forgiven. I don't hold grudges against someone as awesome as you! besides, since I was hanyou, I was already on my way out!**

Sango: Aw, I'm sorry too. You sound like an amazing person to know. I hope I remember you soon. Though I do apologize for your family.

**  
okay... If I get in here, call me K.L.K, alright? this IS an OC I use for chats... gomen-nasai for any confusions.**

Ladyasile: Not a problem.

**  
OH! here:(gives puppy food) here, you'll need it.  
(smacks hojo with a rolled up newspaper) bad Hojo! BAD Hojo! leave Kagome alone! she is dealing with a bunch of crap right now!**

Ladyasile: Thank you for the puppy food! It's very kind of you, and Mohawk says thanks too!

Hojo: Alright, I'll leave her alone! Please don't hit me anymore.

**  
XD luv it so far, Ja Ne, K.L.K  
(Inuyasha IS kinda a Baka sometimes... isn't he?)**

Ladyasile: Heh, he is.

Inuyasha: What? What are you talking about?

Ladyasile: Nothing, Inuyasha… Go chase the butterflies in your mind.

Inuyasha: And just when I thought you couldn't get weirder.

**  
crap! can someone help me re-braid my red hair? I just sat on it and pulled it out...took me a LONG time on it too... it's as long as Bankotsu's!  
oh! luv ya, Miroku, Sesshy, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Kouga!**

Ladyasile: Perhaps Bankotsu can help. He does braid his own hair. Wow, my hair's long too! But not that long.

Miroku: I'd say something, but Sango…

Bankotsu: Heh, the ladies love me.

Inuyasha: Candy??

Koga: … You're not going to ask me to marry you, are you?

Sesshomaru: I can't love… Yet.

Bankotsu: Well, Kittyb78's comment will bring us to the next segment.

**huggles anytime hon:D Fire away with the q's:D**

Ladyasile: huggles back Alright, people, here are the questions. The following people stated specifically that they wanted to be asked questions when they posted their reviews. I thank you all for that! As you might not know, the cast of Inuyasha is very curious about their fans. So, this is a little thing for them to know about you all!

Jakotsu: All of you were asked the same questions since we all wanted to know what your responses would be. So, the first one up is… Chaseha-Wing!

**1. Who is your absolute favorite character from the series?  
which series, yyh or Inuyasha? Oh well, I'll answer both; Kurama and  
Inuyasha.  
**

Ladyasile: We both have the same favorite for YYH! Awesome!

Sesshomaru: Why Inuyasha?? Why not… me?

Inuyasha: Woo-hoo!

**2. How good are you at math?  
A got a 72 in prinicples math, which means I'm pretty good.**

Kagome: If you didn't hate me, I'd ask you to help me.

Sango: Amazing, you're pretty good!

Jaken: It is… Very impressive.**  
**

**3. What are your top three best skills?  
reading, writing, and sports  
**

Inuyasha: We should play catch!

Bankotsu: Sports, huh? Are you willing to go up against me in any sport?

Sesshomaru: At least you know that reading is important.

Naraku: … What do you write?

**4. Candy or cake?  
depends on the cake  
**

Naraku: CAKE! FEED ME!

Ladyasile: If I can stand temptation, then you should too!

Naraku: Idiot! What do you know of the fine art of cakes!

Ladyasile: … Should I even respond to that?

**5. What do you think about Naraku?  
He can die in a pit of acid slowly for all I cared. Give him the most painful  
death imaginal, and then shove a bat up his ass if he still has 1.  
**

Naraku: … I feel so unloved… I'm going to be in the emo corner if anyone needs me….

**6. Where would you want to go if you had to move?  
I have no clue! Probally Ireland, or matbe some place in Canada.**

Ladyasile: Ireland… I wish I had a friend there…

Bankotsu: Why?

Ladyasile: Well, I want a friend in every country!

Bankotsu: Anyone ever tell you you're demented?

Ladyasile: Next response to our questions is from my good buddy Kittyb78!

**1. Who is your absolute favorite character from the series? BANKOTSU of  
course:D  
**

Bankotsu: I feel so loved. Thanks, babe! Come back soon!

Sesshomaru: It's better than Inuyasha.

**  
2. How good are you at math? pretty good actually  
**

Kagome: Then would you please help me?

Jakotsu: So, what's math?

Bankotsu: You know what it is!

Jakotsu: I do?

Bankotsu: You used to teach it!

Jakotsu: You know what, Bankotsu? I think you're confused.

**  
3. What are your top three best skills? Reading, cooking, and cleaning:P  
**

Sango: Very awesome skills.

Miroku: Yes… Very nice…

Inuyasha: Maybe you can help Sesshomaru clean his room. It's so messy!

Sesshomaru: That was your room, baka!

**  
4. Candy or cake? depends **

Naraku: Can I have cake when you don't want it?

Ladyasile: It must be obvious who suggested this question by now.

5. What do you think about Naraku? I think he's a mean guy

Naraku: … Emo corner…

**  
6. Where would you want to go if you had to move? Aulstralia**

Ladyasile: Cool! I want to visit there too!

Bankotsu: We should all go there when we have the chance in this show.

Ladyasile: … I'm not paying.

Bankotsu: You're so stingy when it comes to money.

Ladyasile: With our economy, of course I am!

Miroku: The next set of responses are from Silverwing X Moonrise!

**1. Rin  
**

Rin: No one's ever said that! Thank you!

Shippo: Nice choice.

Sesshomaru: Why not me?

Kagome: Rin is an awesome person to know. You made a great decision in picking her!

**2. Im top in my class :D**

Ladyasile: Congratulations!

Naraku: They just keep getting smarter and smarter, don't they?

Jakotsu: Perfect, you can explain to Bankotsu that I don't know math. Please?**  
**

**3. Babysitting, Running, Math  
**

Naraku: Why running? Was someone chasing you?

Ayame: Wow, that's a lot of impressive qualities! Hm, when Koga and I have kids, would you be interested in babysitting them?

Koga: WHAT?!

**4. Candy**

Ladyasile: CANDY! Oh, right, I'm suppose to be semi-sane.

Naraku: Not that you ever are.**  
**

**5. weird guy with mostly GIRL incarnations  
**

Naraku: What the…

Ladyasile: Heh, it's what I thought too!

Inuyasha: Me too!

Sesshomaru: I bet we all thought that.

Jakotsu: Even me.

**6. Garden House Apartments; Mesquite, Texas :D**

Ladyasile: … That's…

Naraku: Big shock… It happens to be near the idiot's location.

Ladyasile: Shush! No one must know… I can't let them know where I live…

Inuyasha: It's not a secret…

Ladyasile: Sorry, but my senses are as sharp as Snape's… Somewhat.

Naraku: Poor you. Someone should put you out of your misery.

Sesshomaru: If you kill her, then this won't go on… And you will get no more cakes.

Naraku: Ugh! Why does everyone not let me do what I want?!

Bankotsu: Has Naraku even had any cakes?

Everyone: …

Naraku: Hey, he's--

Ladyasile: Next person up is Elctromagnetic Powers Rule!

**1. Well, I like both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the most, but I guess Sesshomaru  
would be my first choice of my absolute fav.**

Sesshomaru: HA! I win! There is justice in this world!

Inuyasha: Whatever, I was close too!

**  
2. I suck at math! But when people who know that I like Star Trek: TNG and  
Star Trek Enterprise, they would quickly think that I'm good at it just  
because I like sci fi shows. They even think that I'm good with computers,  
which I'm not all that much, but oh well! I wish I were good at math!**

Ladyasile: Another fan of the show!

Naraku: What show is that?

Ladyasile: I really don't know, but one of my friends is a huge fan of Star Trek… I just don't know anything… Except the captain's name… One of them.

Naraku: Loser!

**  
3. My top three best skills would have to be: Writing, horseback riding, and  
acting.**

Bankotsu: Ah, let's go horseback riding!! I want to!

Naraku: Acting? Very interesting.

Ladyasile: You have great talents then!

Naraku: Why? Because you can't write?

Ladyasile: Naraku… I can hurt you… So bad that you will wish your death were sooner…

Naraku: You're a puny human…

Ladyasile: … Jerk! However, acting is awesome! Though I never liked being in front of a crowd.

**  
4. It depends on what kind of candy, so I guess I'll say cake as long as it  
doesn't have fruit in it and isn't cheesecake.**

Naraku: Can I have the ones you don't want? Please?

Sesshomaru: I would also like the ones you would not like.

Ladyasile: Guys, you might want to stop bothering the reviewers!

**  
5. Well, all I can say about Naraku is, he's cute. That's about it on him,  
though.**

Naraku: YES! Someone loves me! YAY!

Bankotsu: Maybe he'll be less of a jerk now.

-_Naraku sneaks up behind Bankotsu and lowers Bankotsu's pants to his ankles_-

Bankotsu: Naraku! You're dead!

**  
6. I wouldn't mind moving to California, but only to hopefully I nice spot  
where fires don't really hit! I so don't ever want to be caught in one!**

Ladyasile: I feel so bad for all the people there. Not to mention for the land and animals as well.

Kikyo: Very good for you.

Miroku: I wish I lived there too…

Sango: Better not be for what I think it might be.

Miroku No, not that! I was just…

Sango: Miroku, you better start running now!

Ladyasile: As usual they're all trying to kill each other… Thank you for participating and for reviewing. If you would loved to be asked questions again, then by all means, do it. We all appreciate your feedback. Thank you! Oh, and if you would like to know the personal responses from specific characters, then feel free to direct your responses to them.

Bankotsu: Everyone run! Naraku got hold of my sword!

Naraku: MWUHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME!


	13. Chapter 13

**Ask Them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Co.**

* * *

Disclaimer: First chapter!

Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time.

* * *

Ladyasile: So there haven't been any updates in quite some time. Sorry for that. I'd give you reasons, but that's hardly why you read this, so I'll spare you. Welcome back!

Naraku: And all that happened in the last five months was… What did happen?

Ladyasile: Something very significant.

Inuyasha: You're not going to tell us?

Ladyasile: No, not right now. We should start with the questions now.

Naraku: Something happened… I remember holding Bankotsu's sword, then nothing. You did something.

Sesshomaru: Let's just get on with the questions. No one wants to hear what you have to say, Naraku. The first questions are from **Chaseha-Wing!**

**After thinking it over, I have finally found a way to kill Kagaome! KAGOME! How how do I kill you for the rest of the fic? same question to you Ladysile. and Inuyasha, can I see what happens when Jakotsu licks ur ear?**

Ladyasile: Well, that pretty much gets you killed Kagome. It's a question from a reviewer, and I can't lie or not answer.

Kagome: How rude! Fine, I guess we have to answer… After Inuyasha's question.

Inuyasha: Ha, no one likes you! Hm… I guess you can see, but I don't know why you'd want too. Wait, he's going to lick my ear?!

Jakotsu: I am? Yay! Come here, Inuyasha.

Ladyasile: Yet another chase begins. Answer now, Kagome.

Kagome: There are two ways. The first is to get a Death Note (which ladyasile does not own) and write my name in it.

Ladyasile: And the second is to go directly to the creator herself. That pretty much makes it easier to kill me than you, huh?

Kagome: Yep.

Naraku: Loser. Next up is **Izumiko's** questions/comments.

**Uh... Just to say... Sesshoumaru's so-called 'fluff' or 'tail' is actually neither. The writer of InuYasha, when asked about it, said it was meant to be some armor thin, but got a bit out of control.**

Ladyasile: Thank you! That saves me a lot of trouble.

Inuyasha: Why? Sesshomaru would've had to say something about it, not you. You're such a liar.

Ladyasile: Quiet! We have a question regarding that later on. And since I'm not that big of a fan of this anime/manga, I would've had to research it. Here are the rest of the questions and comments.

**Dude, I actually called that number . And I'd say InuYasha would be seme...  
And now I have a question...  
InuYasha, why are you so hung up over Kikyou and Kagome? Can't you see that Miroku would be so much better for you? You would still be seme in the pairing! So go on and have hot yaoi smex with Miroku!  
And, Kagome, why are you even on the show? You're annoying and... well... should die! Sango looks a lot more like Kikyou than you do!  
And Miroku, why are you always groping Sango? Start groping InuYasha! You two are a great pairing!**

Ladyasile: Did anyone answer??

Sesshomaru: The yaoi fans are starting to show up now.

Ladyasile: As it says in my profile, I've got nothing against het, yaoi, or yuri.

Inuyasha: I don't know about Miroku. I mean, I agree with you, Kagome and Kikyo are a lot of trouble at times. Hm, Miroku?

Miroku: Maybe, Inuyasha… Maybe, but I'd still like Sango close by incase we don't make a good couple. Wait, you're seme?!

Sango: Part of actually agrees with you groping Inuyasha and not me, Miroku. I'd never thought I'd say that.

Kagome: I'm not annoying… Am I? Obviously, the creator thought I'd be of some use since I am in the show

Kikyo: The next set of questions are from Electromagnetic Powers Rule.

**Sessy and Inu, no need to fight over me! There's plenty to go around! ;)  
The Star Trek series are about people from either the 22nd to 24th centuries who explore the universe and much more. It's funny and very entertaining! Data and Trip Tucker are my favs from two of the Star Trek shows, Enterprise and TNG!  
Which captain? Picard, Archer, Sisko, Kirk, or Janeway? The shows are really good!  
Sure, we could go horseback riding, Bankotsu! I'll race ya! Oh and to make it more easy for you, I talked to Ryo and he said that he'll be happy to go over to your time instead. He'll be able to go into your time because of his mystical armor. Just wait by the well.  
I get what you mean! I was a little scared to be in the spotlight too, but I kept telling myself that if they can do it, so can I! And I was never afraid again.  
Yeah sure, you two can have the cakes I don't like! Don't want them to go to waste!  
Naraku, be nice! Go pick on Kikyo and Kagome instead!  
Yeah! I feel sorry for all that too in California, that's gotta suck!  
Miroku, you better not just want to go to California for more womenizing, but for the sights and maybe meeting the stars there instead! Unless you like it when Sango beats the crap out of you?  
Feel free to ask more questions if you like!**

Ladyasile: I better say this now or I'll forget. I'll ask questions again soon. At the moment, there's not enough time. I've got 22 more fan fictions to write.

Sesshomaru: That's right, Inuyasha, stop fighting.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Ladyasile: I know more about Star Trek now. Thank you for explaining. By the way, we have a favorite character in common. I love Data! He's my favorite from TNG. Back then, I only knew Picard. Now I know who all of them are.

Bankotsu: Awesome! I'll totally beat you!

Rin: Uh, shouldn't you thank Electromagnetic Powers Rule for making it easier to meet your relative?

Bankotsu: You're right, little girl. Thanks! I'll go wait by the well. After I meet him, we'll go racing!

Rin: I have a name, you know.

Sesshomaru: Now that you're over your fear, are you acting in many things?

Ladyasile: Looks like someone's interested in making a friend.

Sesshomaru: Looks like someone should be minding her own business.

Ladyasile: Not funny.

Naraku: YOU ARE THE BEST! I get cakes!!!!

Shippo: Isn't he going to get hyper again?

Miroku: No, Shippo, you're thinking about Inuyasha. Naraku will just grow more evil.

Jakotsu: Monk, you've got a question to answer. And Inuyasha, you need to come to me…

Inuyasha: Maybe later… When I have my sword back! Where is it?

-_Jaken closes the closet door_-

Miroku: Darn, that's a good point. I don't like it when she starts hitting me. Why are the women in this show so abusive?

Koga: Up next is Petalwhisker X Fireheart!

**very nice xD**

Ladyasile: Thank you very much!

Ayame: Next is Kittyb78!

**rofl that was great, and aww Bankotsu called me babe *blush* okay fire away with more questions if you want. *hands Lady a death note book* here ya go, hon. Now for my questions, Bankotsu if you came to modern times, what job would be better in your opinion: being a cowboy and riding horses, or working for the mob and breaking peoples knees? Kagome what kind of math do you prefer: Geometry or Trigonomitry? Bankotsu your relative says hi and sent a note for you. *hands Bankotsu the note* Sesshomaru do you like puzzles? Rin could you see yourself when you are older marrying Kohaku and being happy? Kohaku could you see yourself happy with Rin? Sango try dating Suikotsu. Miroku I agree go try dating Kagome. Kagome try dating Miroku. Naraku no cakes for you, you were a bad boy!**

Bankotsu: I call them as I see them. -_winks_-

Ladyasile: A Death Note! Thanks! Now, you should all know that I can eliminate any of you, so behave.

Bankotsu: I'll just answer my question then. I'd like to be… A cowboy. I've been shedding a hell of a lot of blood, so something new might be good. At least, that's what my therapist says. But cowboys can still kill, you know…

Kagome: Neither, really, but I'd prefer Geometry better.

Bankotsu: Wow, that was fast. Thanks for the note, babe.

Sesshomaru: Yes.

Jakotsu: What kind?

Sesshomaru: The kind that I like.

Jakotsu: Jerk.

Rin: Oh, um, well… I think so. Yes, I think I could see myself happily married to Kohaku.

Kohaku: Er, yeah… Same here.

Sango: You won't grope me, will you?

Suikotsu: Ah, no.

Sango: Date?

Suikotsu: Sure.

Miroku: Sango! Er, Kagome? Sure, why not?

Kagome: Don't I get a say in this?

Naraku: Not until I get my cakes.

Ladyasile: Next up is **MeshiGohiku!**

**funny'**

Ladyasile: Thank you so much!

Naraku: I won't say who's next until I get my cakes!

Bankotsu: Then I will. Next up is **Carmle(^.^)**!

**HI! I'm A fangirl like almost everyone who's reading this!  
I have a serioious (Sorry for mispelling) question for Sesshomaru...WHAT IS THAT FLUFFY THIG!! also I don't like you for your sexyness(I thought you a girl the first episode you showed up in!) but I do think your awsome cause of your power I wish I was that strong.  
for Kagome your WAY better than Kikyo Nothing personal but I think that kikyo should just die!  
Naraku don't die!! you rock I am so glad somone agrees about cakes like me!! a question- if your made of a bunch of demons then can you really be only one person?  
Kikyo... Die!**

Ladyasile: Hullo!

Sesshomaru: That was answered already, correct? No need to answer then.

Naraku: Where are my cakes?!

Sesshomaru: You thought I was a girl? How? Of course, I'm powerful. You're smart in noticing my strength and not my looks, you could go far.

Kagome: Aww, thank you!

Kikyo: Give me a reason for my death.

Naraku: As long as the idiot holding the Death Note doesn't write my name, I'll remain alive. It's good to know that there are kind people in the world that love cakes! Yes, I can be just one person. Having several other demons simply explains my evilness.

**  
Inuyasha Love Kagome DON'T love Kouga!  
Sesshomaru it would be a good idea for you to fall for kagome and also be able to go through the well in the show. Wouldn't that be awsome!  
Rin Shippo YOU ROCK MY SOX!  
Kouga keep your promise  
Miroku Where are you? P.S. visit FL. so I can hang you by a shoelace and beat you with a soccerball!  
Kagome love Inuyasha or Sesshomaru  
Sesshomaru I 2 have presents for you. 1 an I'm sorry note and 2 THE BEADS OF SUBJAGATION!  
Ladysile can I be on the show and sit Sesshomaru? you rock  
my dare is for Sesshomaru to randomly ask a girl who hasn't seen the show before to bear his child! (^.^)  
BYE! sorry it was so long I tend to ramble a lot**

Inuyasha: Tell that to my heart! Ew, Koga? No way. I'd rather have Miroku.

Sesshomaru: Perhaps. Although if I go through the well, I'd just end up with more humans and no demons.

Rin & Shippo: Aw.

Kouga: Which one?

Ayame: To marry me!

Miroku: Too much violence. I'd rather go there to visit the beautiful women and… See the sights, nothing more, right Sango?

Sango: Right. Or else you know what happens/

Kagome: Um, okay.

Sesshomaru: … I think those beads belong to Inuyasha.

Ladyasile: Of course, you can! It'll be nice to have someone here to put these idiots in their place.

Sesshomaru: Ask a girl who hasn't seen the show to bear my child?

Ladyasile: Oh, I know who hasn't seen the show! You can ask her!

Sesshomaru: Who? Fine, let's just get this dare over with.

Ladyasile: No problem. It's someone from the show _Get Backers _(which I do not own)! Come on in, Sakura!

-_Sakura enters the room_-

Sakura: Hi.

Everyone: Hi.

Ladyasile: This guy here with the long hair has a question for you, Sakura.

Sesshomaru: … Will you bear my child?

Sakura: … Uh, no.

Sesshomaru: Miss--

-_Someone storms in_-

Sakura: Juubei! Brother, what are you doing here?

Juubei: Did he just ask you to bear his child?

Sesshomaru: I assure you, it was a da--

Juubei: Take this!

-_Juubei throws a barrage of needles at Sesshomaru_-

Sesshomaru: Crap.

Sakura: Brother, stop!

Naraku: I don't think he can here you. Do you have a cake with you?

-_Strings come out of nowhere and stop Juubei's attack_-

Ladyasile: Kazuki!

Kazuki: Juubei, stop. It was a dare he had to do. There wasn't anything else he could do.

Sakura: Kazuki is right, brother. Stop attacking him.

-_Miroku gets closer to Kazuki, hand outstretched and nearing Kazuki's backside_-

Kazuki: That's not a wise thing to do, sir. I could sever that hand of yours in a heartbeat. Or Juubei could make it useless by breaking it.

Miroku: Ah, I was just going to… I'll just go now.

Juubei: Are there anything but perverts here?

Kagome: We're not all perverts, you know.

Inuyasha: Liar.

Ladyasile: Sorry, Juubei. It was my fault, but I hope you accept my apology.

Juubei: Yes. Forgive me for overreacting… Bastard! Don't touch Kazuki!

-_Naraku gets pinned to the well by a barrage of needles_-

Naraku: I only wanted to ask if she had any cakes with her, you lunatic!

Kazuki: Hm, I'm not a girl.

Ladyasile: It was nice to meet you all. Thank you for coming. Sorry about what happened.

Sakura: It was a pleasure to be here.

Juubei: It was a misunderstanding, so there is nothing to forgive.

Kazuki: He's right. Thank you for having us here. Goodbye.

Ladyasile: Bye! Come back anytime!

Bankotsu: Next up we have our special guest, Kagome-loves-Kouga!

K.L.K.: YO! how is everyone? I like causing chaos on a regular basis... XD like my favorite saying, 'Mayhem, chaos and Disorder... my work is done here.' hehehe... YAYEE! I'm in the fic! GO ME! GO ME --_starts dancing the 'happy dance'_- GO ME! GO ME! GO...me…-_stops and stars at others_- um... Akward…

Koga: You're here. Well, let me tell you now that I am not marrying Ayame! Or you! Or anyone!

Ayame: But your promised!

K.L.K.: NO! you're promised to Ayame, sorry buddy. I think of you as more of a brother... don't worry 'bout it! OH, good! -_face returns to normal_- I got worried there for a second.. besides, Ayame also needs to back off, doesn't she?

Ayame: I need to back off? Why? He's afraid of commitment!

Naraku: But you can be so annoying too. Now where's my cake?!

Bankotsu: Weren't you the one that I had a deal with? Do we have a deal or no deal?

K.L.K: Deal! Okay, Bankotsu! If you want to go to the future, you have to follow me there ... or better yet just hop on my back and I'll literally give you a lift there... I won't have mayhem and destruction in my time... that's my job!

Bankotsu: Good. After the show, I guess. What makes you think I'll cause destruction? I'm a good person… most of the time.

Sesshomaru: I can think of a few reasons.

Bankotsu: Shut it.

Miroku: We had a conversation last time, right? Was it over me being with someone?

K.L.K: Yeah. I just like Mir/Kag! Gomen-nasai, Miroku-sama! Anyway, here... I've read it over and over...um... I barrowed it from Kakashi-sensei... don't tell him! -_gives Icha Icha Paradise vol. 1_- heheheh... GO LECHERS! -_high-fives Miroku_-

Miroku: Sango, there's nothing you can do. It was a gift, so…

Sango: You better run.

Inuyasha: Get your own damn place to run around in! Jakotsu is still chasing me.

Kagome: What an idiot.

-_K.L.K stares pointedly at the Miko_-

K.L. K.: Higurashi, you HAVE had those thoughts before... I know things... -_evil grin_- Plus really... by the way, Kikyo needs to give your soul back... I've been trying to get it back for you, but it hasn't worked... didn't I kill her almost three times? I know your reason too... I'm just saving it for blackmail.

Kagome: Do you now? Why blackmail?

-_K.L.K. moves away, closer to Sesshomaru_-

K.L.K.: Sorry. I'm a lech, it cannot be helped... -_tail is touched by Sesshomaru_- Well, we're even now. and HELLZ YEAH, you're sexy! And the Inutaichi doesn't stink. Just your half-brother... you know, I've only heard he took a bath ONCE. Yuk.

Inuyasha: Do not! I've taken more than one bath!

Sesshomaru: I still say you all stink, despite what anyone says. And yes, I'm sexy.

K.L.K.: Really, you HAVE to be Bi...

Inuyasha: That's what I said, but no one listens to me!

K.L.K.: I seem to remember when Miroku was half-asleep, he mistook you for Sango and he groped you... didn't Shippo see it happen? The girls were in the hot springs, so yeah... sorry to bring it up...

Inuyasha: That happened? Shippo?

Shippo: Maybe. With all the blows you give me to the head, it's a wonder I remember to eat!

K.L.K.: And I can't touch my ears without looking severely demented... I'm glad I have a tail! And the ears thing? I dunno... they're just Kawaii, I guess... The Clay Pot Biotch is Kikyo. And it is well, to put it bluntly have you had Sex with her? See, I'm very BLUNT.

Inuyasha: Why do people think that having non-human ears I cute? Well, whatever. Have I had sex with Kikyo? Hm… Maybe. But I have planted!

K.L.K. :Plant-to-the-who now? Yeah, I'm severely confused... Anyway, you have destroyed a lot of trees... I lost count at a hundred-something...

Inuyasha: That happens when you fight with a sword that destroys a hundred demons, you know! That's my defense.

Miroku: At least you're helping the environment.

Ladyasile: Yep, and that's a lot more than what you've done.

-_K.L.K. goes to Ladyasile_-

K.L.K.: THANK YOU! -_Gives plate of cookies_- You deserve them...

Ladyasile: Thank you! Cookies are my favorite, next to chocolate and gory movies.

K.L.K.: OOH! Bloody and gory movies? Try the uncut medical documentaries on surgeries... -_Grins_- I watch them even while I eat... I bet that people would throw up at half the stuff I watch...

Ladyasile: Same here. I do watch a lot of that stuff, but not for the gore. I'm interested in biology and stuff like that, which makes me a lot more of a geek, probably. Then again, Snape was a bit of a nerd, so…

K.L.K.: Severus Snape? He's my favorite character other than Minerva McGonagall. So yeah.. I'm a HP fan!

Ladyasile: I have to be honest and say that I kept reading HP for Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. They're my favorites. And possibly Greyback too.

Kikyo: K.L.K, tell me, why do you hate me?

Naraku: Ooh, direct confrontation.

K.L.K.: I hate you because you shouldn't even be walking the earth. Plus, you keep trying to take Inuyasha to Hell... Not nice. Umm, lets see... -_Pulls out LONG list_- Well, there's number eighty-eight, you won't die... Number ninety, you should have recognized that it wasn't Inuyasha who attacked you. Can't you Mikos see a person's aura? Anyway, number two-hundred and three, you've said that Kagome was in your way of getting to Inuyasha.. And you made him blind to the pain that caused her...Number two-hundred twenty six is that the first time you kissed Inuyasha after being brought back, you forced her to watch, then tried to take Inuyasha to Hell, am I clear enough now? Plus, you live on the souls of the dead. Really, not cool.

Naraku: Hold on! Weren't you the one who threw those weapons at me?

K.L.K.: Dude... I threw like, a dozen of each at you.

Naraku: I dodged them all. It's not like in the game Ladyasile beat me in.

K.L.K.: You got beat at the Naruto game?

Naraku: Oh, like I'm the only one.

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Ladyasile: Let it be known that I do not own Naruto either. Aw, but I love Tobi, who's got a pretty big secret. I'm not going to spoil it, though.

K.L.K.: -_Eye-twitch_- Tobi, you're an annoying boy who'll die if he doesn't shut up. -_Unsheathes blade, it transforms to be HUGE_-

Tobi: TOBI IS A-- AHH! K.L.K-CHAN! TOBI DOESN'T LIKE THIS GAME! -_Is being chased-_

K.L.K.: DEIDARA! GET OVER HERE AND KNOCK THIS SUCKER OUT!

Deidara: Okay, un! -_Knocks out Tobi_-

K.L.K.: Thanks. -_Puts away sword_- Anyway, Naraku, I think you're pretty cool and pretty damn hot, but still... I'm on the side of the good, not the bad... at least, I think I am...

Naraku: Good guys don't have fun, trust me.

Ladyasile: Aw, Tobi.

Jaken: K.L.K. is extremely violent.

Jakotsu: Yeah, but she's pretty entertaining. And yes, I am a male.

K.L.K.: SWEET! -_Gives Inu and Mir plushies_- I've been saving them for you. sorry 'bout the question, it's really hard to tell... But I'm a half-demon, so I don't have a powerful nose like Sesshomaru does... And it's cool to be insane! Look at me, I'm doing fine! -_Grins_- And I've been wacko before... Ah, sweet memories.

Jakotsu: Thanks. And no problem, really. I might have to start wearing a sign saying that I'm a guy, though.

Bankotsu: Yeah, you do. K.L.K., your hair is really long. I didn't think it was going to be that long!

K.L.K.: Oh, THANK YOU! My hair IS quite long... I fell up, the stairs the other day, and I think I pulled a muscle, and it hasn't stopped hurting yet... Strange... Ugh, I hate when I sit on my hair! Do you?

Bankotsu: I hope it's stopped hurting. We could have Suikotsu look at it, if you want. And yeah, it sucks when I sit on my hair too. But…

Ladyasile: I'd like to continue, but we have to stop for now. We're going past our limit here. Please, if you wish to ask questions, then send a review, PM, or email. It will get posted! Thank you!

Naraku: And if any of you brings me a cake, I'll give you power!

Bankotsu: Don't trust the creepy, pale, long-haired freak!

Jakotsu: Inuyasha, I finally caught you!

-_Inuyasha whimpers_-


End file.
